When I'm Gone
by Kitsune-Chan17
Summary: IY x YYH...He had to go to war. She had to watch him go. In the end, they both had broken hearts. Years later, will Kagome be able to find the one that she'd come to love the most? And will a new demon try and break them apart? Chapter 14 Up! KagKur
1. When I'm Gone

A/N: Hey, Kitsune-Chan here, and I just wanted to thank you guys, you know, for reading my story. I'm new, so it's not my best. But, I WILL get better in time! (Clears her throat.) Anyways, the song in this story is 'When I'm Gone' by Three Doors Down.

* * *

He looked out of the window, sighing sadly. _'This is it.'_ He told himself as he got off of the bus. He looked around, noting that this would probably be the last time that he would ever see this place again.

_There's another world inside of me that you may never see._

_There's secrets in this life that I can hide._

_But somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find._

_Maybe it's too far away...yeah._

_Or maybe I'm just blind._

_Maybe I'm just blind._

He climbed up the stairway and knocked on a door, hoping that she would answer. The door opened, and he winced at the tear-stained face that came into view. She looked so heart broken. He could barely stand to look at her. All he wanted to do was take her into his arms, and never let her go.

_So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong, _

_hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone._

She tried to wipe away her tears, but to no prevail. He watched helplessly as she tried to choke back another sob. He had to go, he told himself. But, If he did go, that would mean that he would lose the one he'd come to love the most.

_Everything I am, and everything in me wants to be the one you wanted me_

_to be. I'll never let you down, and even if I could,_

_I'd give up everything if only for your good._

"Kurama..." She whispered. Suddenly, she threw herself onto his person. He put his arms around her shaking frame, trying to calm her...or maybe, he just trying to reassure himself that she was still there.

_So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong._

_Hold me when I'm scared, I won't always be there,so _

_love me when I'm gone._

_Love me when I'm gone._

"Kagome..." He whispered into her hair, relishing in her sweet scent. Her frame shook silently as he continued to hold onto her. "Do you really have to go?" She asked him quietly. He nodded and tightened his arms around her.

_And your education x-ray cannot see under my skin._

_I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends._

_Roaming through this darkness, I'm still alive, but I'm alone._

_And part of me is fighting this, but part of me is gone._

Kagome snuggled into his warm body, clinging onto his jacket, probably for the last time. "I have to go soon." He told her. She choked back a sob and tightened her grip. "I won't ever get to see you again." She muttered. Kurama tilted her head back and looked into her chocolate brown eyes. "We _will_ see each other again." He told her. "I'll promise you that."

_So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong,_

_hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone._

Kagome smiled sadly. "But," She started. "can you _keep_ that promise." She asked. Kurama bent down, a hair breaths away. "You know, that I _always_ keep my promises." He told her, and claimed her lips. Kagome tightened her grip on his shirt, crying as she did so. He could taste the saltiness of her tears as she kissed him.

_Everything I am, and everything in me wants to be the one you wanted me to be._

_I'll never let you down, and even if I could,_

_I'd give up everything if only for your good. So hold me when I'm here,_

_right me when I'm wrong. Hold me when I'm scared, I won't always be there,_

_so love me when I'm gone._

_Maybe I'm just blind._

He pulled away and put his forehead onto hers, looking her straight in the eyes. "How long will this war last?" She asked as she closed her eyes. Kurama sighed. "It's hard to say. Meikai is still sending troops into Makai. Koenma is having a fit. He and some troops are going into Meikai to try to stop this petty argument." He told her. She nodded silently.

_So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong,_

_hold me when I'm scared, and love me when I'm gone._

He made a move to stand. But quickly changed his mind when Kagome started to whimper. "I have to go." He told her. She shook her head furiously. He sighed and gently pried her fingers off of his jacket. "No! Please don't!" She pleaded, looking at him through blurry eyes. His heart churned as his stomach dropped. "Kagome, I _have_ to." He told her.

_Everything I am, and everything in me wants to be the one you wanted me to be._

_I'll never let you down, and even if I could,_

_I'd give up everything if only for your good._

**"Lets go, Kurama, the kid wants us to hurry." **A voice told him. Kurama looked outside to see Hiei standing on a branch, not far from where he was. _"Alright." _He told Hiei, and looked down to the precious bundle in his arms. "It's time." He told her. She sighed and looked up into his emerald eyes.

"I love you." She told him. His eyes widened before softening. "I love you, too." She smiled. And hugged him one last time.

_So hold me when I'm here, right me when I'm wrong._

_Hold me when I'm scared, I won''t always be here, _

_so love me when I'm gone._

He watched as she closed the door that separated them both. He sighed as he walked next to Hiei. "You will see her again." Hiei told him. Kurama glanced at Hiei, to see that he was looking straight ahead of him. Kurama smiled a little. "Yeah," He said. "I will." And then they were gone.

_When I'm gone..._

* * *

A/N: R&R please!


	2. Another Day

A/N: Hey. It's me again. Sorry, but I'm having a _very_ bad day today. Because I can't type! I can't seem to see my errors until they're already posted into new chappies! But, anyways. Here's chapter two of 'When I'm Gone'.

* * *

Kagome sighed, remembering that day, that seemed so long ago. She got off of her bed and yawned. "What a day." She muttered, while glancing at the blue sky outside her window. She shook her head. "I guess, that I'll just have to go on with my life." She told herself as she got ready for school. She pulled a comb through her long black hair, making it silky smooth.

Kagome heard soft foot steps coming up the stairs and to her room. Her mother opened the door. "Are you going to eat breakfast, dear?" She asked while gazing sweetly at her daughter. Kagome smiled. "Yeah," She said. "I'll be down there in a sec." She told her. He mother nodded and closed the door quietly. Kagome put on her Sailor fuku and picked up her bag. _'Well,'_She thought. _'Here goes another boring day.'_ And walked out of the door and into the kitchen.

After she was done with breakfast, she kissed her mom and grandfather goodbye and messed up Souta's hair, getting a 'Hey!' out of him. She grinned and started towards the steps, only to be blocked by a figure in red.

"Where do you think you're going?" Inuyasha asked, arms crossed across his chest. Kagome blinked. "Um...school..." She said. Inuyasha glared at her. "You said that you'd come back today!" He argued. "Yea," She started "_After_ school." Inuyasha opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it when he knew that it would only get him a 'Sit!'

"Fine," He muttered. "But, I'm coming back after this 'School' is over with." He told her. Kagome grinned and walked over to him. "Thanks Inuyasha." She tweaked one of his ears. "Don't do that, woman!" He moved out her reach, a little red on the bridge of his nose. Kagome laughed and headed towards the stairs. "See you later Inuyasha!" She called, waving a hand behind her. She heard a 'Feh!' and felt the magic of the well vanish.

She hummed to herself on the way to school. Thing have been getting better for her in school. Like grades, she thought smugly. She had only been going into the feudal era every weekend. So, she would have more time for her studies. Since they'd defeated Naraku a year ago, she didn't need to worry about going there so much. The battle, she thought, was gruesome. Of course, Kouga and Sesshoumaru came to lend a helping hand in destroying the hanyou. But, many of the villagers had died helping them out. Villages were torn down, cattle killed, and foliage burned. But, in the end, it was worth it.

Before she knew it, the school day was over, and she was walking home. _'I need to get some supplies.'_ She thought to herself. She shrugged her backpack onto her shoulder more securely. "Mou..." She sighed. "I won't be able to bring much ramen. Shippou will have to wait for his pocky, I just don't have enough money for all of this!" She complained. She looked at her yellow backpack, noticing that the threads were falling apart. She groaned. "Not my backpack!" But, she thought, I _did _have this backpack for a couple years.

She opened the front door to see Inuyasha messing with her cat. He looked up. "Yo." She waved and went into the kitchen. "Mama," She called. He mother looked up from the sink. "Yes, dear?" She asked. Kagome looked at her mom, then to her ratty backpack. Her mother got the point and dried her hands on towel. "I see." She said while looking at the backpacks threading. "We're just going to get you a new one, alright?" Kagome smiled. "Thanks, mama." She told her and went out to sit next to Inuyasha.

"You're going to have to wait for me to come, Inuyasha." Inuyasha blinked. "And why is that?" He asked her while narrowing his eyes. Kagome looked down to her hands sheepishly. "We won't have enough supplies for the weekend." She told him. He crossed his arms. "And why is that?" Kagome looked up and glared. "Because," She said through gritted teeth. "I don't have enough money for ramen, pocky, personals," Inuyasha turned red at that. "And, on top of it all, my backpack is old and ratty." She made a face.

Inuyasha grunted. "We don't need have of that stuff!" Kagome blinked. "We don't?" She asked him with wide eyes. "No, I can find food, Shippou can survive a whole weekend without pocky, Kami knows he doesn't need it." Kagome nodded silently. "Alright, I guess for now I could just use my other backpack." She grimaced. "But, It's just so..._ugly._" She told him. Inuyasha scratched his head. "It's not like anybody will see it." He told her. Kagome nodded and stood up. "I guess I'll go get it then." She let out a dramatic sigh and went up into her room to get her things.

Once that was done she walked down the stairs and gave her mom a hug. "Be careful." Her mother told her. Kagome nodded and went to give her grandfather a hug. "These might come in handy." He told her as he handed her some sutra's that were made out of post it notes. Kagome laughed nervously, but, never-the-less put them in her backpack. She bent down until she was Souta's height and hugged him. "When you come back, can you tell me all about the demons that you and Inuyasha killed?" He asked while looking up at her. Kagome grinned. "Sure." Souta grinned and walked back into the living room, continuing with playing his video games.

She stood up to see that Inuyasha was waiting by the well. "Well, I gotta go, bye everyone!" She called back to her family as she walked out of the house and into the shed. "Ready?" He asked her as he jumped onto the edge of the well. Kagome nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be." She told him and jumped down the well: into the Feudal era.

* * *

A/N: R&R please!


	3. Captured

A/N: This is the third chapter of 'When Im Gone'. I'm trying to make them atleast a bit longer. But, I dunno, I still need some work on that. Well, anyways, to those who read this. Enjoy!

* * *

She felt the magic rush past her, caressing her like a long lost lover. She sensed the ground coming closer as she continued to fall. Her feet landed softly on the ground of the Bone Eater's Well. "Hurry up, Kagome!" She heard Inuyasha yell. She looked up to see that Inuyasha was looking at her with a weird expression. "I'm coming." She told him, and started climbing up the vines.

Inuyasha helped her up the rest of the way. "You humans," He muttered. "are so slow." Kagome glared at him, but fully knowing that he didn't mean it. Kagome shifted her backpack until she felt comfortable enough to continue walking to Kaede's village. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha to see that he was acting very strange. She set her eyes on him worriedly. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?" She asked him.

One of Inuyasha's ears twitched, but he didn't answer. Kagome blinked when Inuyasha suddenly turned to her. "Go to Kaede's hut. I'll met you there in a bit." Kagome opened her mouth to ask why when suddenly Inuyasha took off without another word. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _'What's going on?'_ She asked herself as she silently started after the hanyou. She gasp silently as the voices became clearer and hid behind a tree.

"Inuyasha, you know that you still have yet to keep that promise to me." Kikyou told him, almost inaudibly. Inuyasha looked down, ashamed. "I know, Kikyou." He said, almost just as silently. Kikyou went up to Inuyasha and put her arms around him. "Then why are you still here?" She asked while looking into his eyes. "I...I don't know..." He told her, mesmerized by her brown eyes. Kikyou suddenly looked straight at Kagome, making her gasp. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he whirled around. "Kagome!" He stuttered. Kagome moved back a step, ready to run into the village.

Kagome shook her head when Inuyasha made a move to step forward. "Don't..." She blinked away tears. "Just don't." She twirled around and started to sprint towards the village, Inuyasha following close behind. _'Shit,'_ He thought. _'She runs fast for a human.' _"Kagome wait!" He yelled after her, but she paid him no attention. All she wanted to do was get away from him.

Kagome looked around frantically, trying to find someplace to hide, knowing that if she just kept on running in a straight line, that Inuyasha would catch her. She spotted steam in her line of vision and ran as fast as she could towards it. _'This steam should be able to cover my scent until he moves farther away.' _She thought as she hid behind a boulder. She saw Inuyasha stop and sniff the air, confused when her scent just seemed to stop right there. She heard him growl in frustration and go off into the opposite direction that she was in. She sighed in relief.

Kagome blinked when the water suddenly shifted. Kagome jumped when suddenly two very _manly_ voices rang in her ears. She hid farther into the steaming water, hoping that it was enough to hide her away. "So, where are we going next?" She heard a voice say. She felt the water shift again and almost groaned when she felt the two's youki. _'These two are strong.' _She told herself as she continued to eavesdrop on their conversation. "Let's take a break." She heard another voice say. She blinked when the other voice laughed. "Getting lazy in your old age Youko?" She heard some splashes and a grunt. "I was only kidding." She heard the same voice say.

Kagome shifted, trying to get into a more comfortable position when her foot slipped. She gasp and reached out to grab something, only to find that there was nothing but slippery rocks. She heard a curse and then felt something grab her hand and pulled her up. She gasped for breath and put her hand on her heart, hoping that it would calm down enough for her to talk. She looked up to see the most handsome demons that she had ever seen.

She blinked at them both. Then suddenly turned bright red when one one the demons were staring at some of her...assets. She covered herself as best as she could with her arms. "You pervert!" She shrieked. Both of the demons winced at the sound. She sat back down into the steaming water, hoping that it would hide her from their wandering eyes.

She glared at both of the demons. One demon snorted and the other raised an eyebrow. "You think that you can intimidate us?" The one with the bat wings asked. She made a 'Humph!' and turned around. She felt the water shift again and heard them get out of the water. She jumped when she felt herself getting pulled out of the water. "What are you doing?!" She asked the silver haired one as he continued to pull her out of the water. He raised an eyebrow and pulled out what looked like a blanket. "Take this." He commanded. Kagome blinked and took the blanket silently. "What...what are you doing Youko?!" The winged demon asked as he looked at his partner in a horrified manner.

"Kuronue, do you think that I'd be as cold as to let this poor human freeze to death?" The one now known as Youko asked. Kagome pulled the blanket closer to her body, trying not to shiver. _'Kuronue and Youko?'_ She thought as she looked at the two bicker. _'Haven't I heard of them before?'_ She yawned suddenly as her vision became blurry. She tried to talk, but couldn't move her lips. _'They...they put something on this blanket!'_ She thought, horrified when she could barely stand up straight. She must have made a noise, because Youko, she realized with a new found panic, looked at her and nodded in satisfaction. "It's working." She heard him say as he gently put her on the ground.

Realization dawned on Kuronue before he nodded in understanding. Kagome could barely keep her eyes open as she looked at the two. "What are we going to do with her?" She heard Kuronue ask. Youko continued to stare down at her. "I'll think of something, let's just rest for now." She heard him say. Her head rolled to the side as she closed her eyes. _'I wonder what they'll do to me...'_ She thought as she finally let sleep submerge her into it's darkness.

* * *

A/N: Guys, Come on, Please R&R! The buttons not that far away! And plus, I'm kinda stuck on what to do next. (Laughs nervously) So, help would be very, well, helpful...(Coughs) Very lame...Very lame Kitsune...


	4. Escaped

A/N: Woot! I made it longer! (Coughs) Anways, this is Chapter four of 'When I'm Gone'. Enjoy!

* * *

She heard shifting around her, then a muffled curse. Kagome opened her eyes, only to shut them again when a bright light blinded her. _'Where...where am I?'_ She asked herself as her eyes slowly adjusted. She tried to move her arms, only to see that they were tied together. She groaned mentally. Kagome looked around to see that she was in some sort of hut. Out of the corner of her eye, there was a blotch of black. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. _'What in the...' _On further investigation, she saw that it was one of the demons that she'd encountered from the day before.

"You're finally up I see." She heard a silky voice say. She looked to see that the curtain to the hut was drawn aside and the second demon stepped inside. Once inside, the silver haired demon, Kagome now remembered his name as Youko, sat crossed legged in front of her with a thoughtful frown upon his feminine features. "Kuronue." He called suddenly. Said demon blinked and looked up. "Yes, Youko?" Youko leaned back and crossed his arms. "What do you want to do with the girl?" He asked while turning his attention to the koumori. The bat shrugged.

Youko's ears twitched in annoyance. "Stupid overgrown Ookoumori..." He muttered under his breath. Kuronue glared at his partner. "I am _not_ a fruit bat!" He exclaimed. Kagome saw Youko's lip twitch upward before he turned his attention back to her. "What _is _your name anyways?" He asked her. Kagome glared at him. "I'm not telling you _anything_ until you let me out of these bonds." She told him. She noticed something move behind him, and saw that it was his tail swishing back and forth. She wondered how soft it was, before quickly shaking her head.

He nodded. "Alright then," He started. "But, if you try _anything,_" He warned her. "Then we will catch you, and punish you for your misbehavior. Kagome's eyes flashed in anger. "Did..did you just _threaten_ me?" She asked him in disbelief. Youko raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to be released from your bonds?" He asked, not at all intimidated by the fragile being before him. Kagome sighed and nodded. "Alright then, turn around." He commanded. Kagome glared. "It's kind of _hard_ when I can't use my hands." She told him. He smirked and put his hands around her waist. She gasped." What are you doing?!" She shrieked. Youko blinked innocently. "I was only turning you around so that I can undo your bonds."

_'Sure...'_ She thought. _'is that why you kept your hands on my waist, even though you had already turned me around?'_ She heard a 'Snap' and felt the pressure on her hands return to normal. She rubbed her wrists and stood up. She looked out of a small window to see that it was probably around noon. Her eyes suddenly widened as she hissed, "Mou!" Youko raised an eyebrow as he saw the strange woman start to look around frantically. "Where's my bag at?!" She asked. Youko looked at Kuronue, who blinked. "You mean this..." Kuronue asked as he pulled out a purple sack. Kagome grimaced but nodded. Youko looked at the bag in distaste. Kagome looked into the bag only to see that half of her stuff was gone. She looked at both of the demons. "Did you..._search_ my bag?" She asked, an eye twitching.

"Of course, we didn't want you to have anything that could harm us in there." Youko told her as he and Kuronue both stood up. Kagome groaned and zipped up her bag. "Come on, let's get out of here." Kuronue said while looking at Youko. Youko nodded. "Come on girl." He looked at Kagome. "Get up." Kagome bristled. "Who are you to command me to do _anything_?" She asked through gritted teeth. Youko glared at her as his tail swished behind him in annoyance. "I believe, that since I _am _the superior being, that what _I _say _goes_." He told her. _'What is it with male youkai and their male ego?' _She asked herself. _'Thinking that they're superior than the people around them, humph!'_

"Whatever." She snapped and walked outside, only to have Youko a few feet behind her. She looked around, finding out that she didn't even know where they were. _'Fat chance that I'm going to run off...'_ She told herself sourly. _'I don't even know where we are!'_ She sighed and looked up to the sky. Youko and Kuronue were discussing the strange woman in front of them quietly. "Youko, she's so pure, her power is very strong." Kuronue told him seriously. Youko nodded. "She has the Shikon no Tama around her neck." Youko pointed out. Kuronue's eyes widened. "I thought that one was just a fake. It certainly didn't look like some pictures that I've looked at." Youko nodded. "But, can't you _feel_ the power radiating off of it." He asked. Kuronue's eyes flashed. "I can, and I'm very temped to get that bauble." Youko shook his head. "We don't need it," Youko smirked. "Because we are already powerful enough."

Kuronue nodded in agreement when Youko suddenly stopped and growled. "That wench escaped while we were discussing, Kuronue." Kuronue groaned when he saw Youko's eyes flash red. "Calm down, she's a human, remember, we can catch up to her." He said as he jump into the sky and opened his wings, Youko following close behind on foot.

* * *

Kagome took off as fast as she could when she noticed that the two demons were talking quite seriously about something. _'Ha!'_ She thought in triumph. _'You just got one upped by a human girl!'_ She grinned. She looked around and sighed in relief when she started to recognize the surroundings. She mentally cheered when she saw Kaede's village. "I'm here!" She yelled as she pulled back the curtain to Kaede's hut. Everyone looked up at her in surprise. "Kagome!" She heard a childish voice say just before she felt Shippo jump into her arms and snuggle into her.

"Kagome,what happened to you?" Sango asked as she looked at Kagome's torn clothing and disheveled hair. Kagome sat down next to the demon slayer and sighed. "Well, fished off," She started. "Where's Inuyasha?" She asked. Miroku was the fist to answer. "Kagome, Kouga came by earlier, asking for you." Kagome groaned. "let me guess..."

_:Flashback:_

_"Hey, dog breath, where's my woman at?" Kouga asked while narrowing his eyes at the hanyou. Inuyasha scowled. "She ran off." Kouga growled. "What do you mean she 'ran off'?!" Kouga bared his fangs and aimed a punch at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's eyes widened before he dodge. "You wanna play like that, wolf breath?" Inuyasha sneered and took out Tetsusaiga, bringing it down as he did so. "Wind scar!" He yelled over the roaring winds. Kouga's eyes widened as he dodged, barely. "Are...are you trying to kill me?!" He yelled. Inuyasha's ears twitch. "Would of saved me the trouble of doing it later." He muttered. Kouga visibly twitched. "What was that, mutt face?" He asked._

_Inuyasha sheathed his sword. "Just get out of here, wolf." He told Kouga and turned his back to him and started to walk away. Kouga blinked. "Hey, we're not done talking, dog breath!" He yelled after him. "Keh! I'll be done talking to you if I want to be!" Inuyasha called back. Kouga scowled at Inuyasha's retreating figure. "Fine, I'll go find her myself." He grumbled and took off without another word._

_:End Flashback:_

Kagome shook her head. "And how long ago did this happen?" She asked Miroku. He shrugged. "When we got there, Kouga was already gone, and Inuyasha wandered off somewhere." He told her. She nodded and stood up. "I'll find him. And when I do, I'll give him a god 'Sit!'" She muttered. She blinked suddenly. "Where's Kaede at?" She asked. Sango stood up and stretched. "She's picking up herbs with some village children." She told her. Sango's eye twitched suddenly as she felt something stroking her bottom. "Pervert!" She cried and slapped Miroku, who was looking quite satisfied, minus the big red hand print on his cheek. Kagome laughed.

"Well, you guys, I better see what Inuyasha's up to." She told them. Shippo jumped onto her shoulder. "And I'm coming too!" He told her. Kagome smiled at the kit. "Oh! Then you'll be wanting to take these." Sango told her and gave Kagome her bow and arrows. Kagome thanked her and walked out of the hut. "Where do you think he is, Kagome?" Shippo asked curiously. Kagome skipped over a rock. "Probably by the well." She told him. Shippo nodded.

"And where to you think you're going, miko?" She heard a voice ask behind her. She froze. Shippo looked behind, and his eyes widened. "You're...Youko Kurama!" He yelled.

* * *

A/N: Guys, R&R, I need you guys to help out. Like I said before, I'm kinda stuck on what to do. So, they would be very appreciated!


	5. The One She Thought She'd Lost

A/N: Woot! Another one! I thought that I wouldn't have enough time. This one is pretty good, I tell ya. Read and find out what happens! (Grins)

* * *

_'It...it can't be him...'_ She thought as she slowly turned around. Her brown eyes locked on Amber in a silent battle, one that she could possibly never win. "Don't make me repeat myself, miko." Youko told her as he steadily walked up to her. Shippo jumped down from Kagome's shoulder and crossed his little arms. "What do you want with Kagome?" He asked, quite bravely. "I mean, why would the King of Thieves want something to do with a miko?" Youko looked down at Shippo and raised an eyebrow. "Shippo..." Kagome warned.

Youko crossed his arms. "You're a little kit, aren't you..." Shippo tried to look intimidating. "I'm not little!" He stomped his foot, making Kagome think that he actually looked quite adorable. "Youko!" They heard a voice say. Kagome looked up to see that Kuronue was getting ready to land. "I finally found you, you should know better than to leave me behind." He scolded as he landed. Youko blinked. "Are you my mother?" He asked. Kuronue crossed his arms. "I never said I was."

Kagome looked at both of the demons. _'I wonder if they'll notice if I was gone.'_ She thought as she continued to watch the two demons bicker. She backed up a foot to see if they'd notice. They didn't. _'Um...alright...' _She took another step back. And then another.

They still didn't notice a thing. Kagome scowled. Was she _that_ unnoticeable? She jumped suddenly when she felt hands go around her waist. "And where to you think you're going, miko?" She heard a husky voice ask into her ear. She almost gave in the urge to shutter. She laughed nervously. Why didn't she feel uncomfortable?! She wouldn't just let _any body_ to put their hands around her waist.

_'Am...am I attracted to him?!" _Kagome thought, almost having a panic attack. _'I barely know Youko though!'_

"Ano...Youko...could you...let me go?" She asked. She squeaked when his tail wrapped around her thighs. "What...what are you doing?!" She asked. Youko blinked. "I guess it just has a mind of it's own." He told her as he uncurled it. Kagome looked up to see that Shippo was _conversing _with Kuronue. She gaped. "Sh-Shippo!" She stuttered. "Get away from him!" Shippo looked at her. "Why, he's not hurting me or any thing." Kagome blinked. Well, he _does_ have a point, she thought.

She looked down to see that Youko was still holding on to her waist. She tilted her head up only to look straight into blazing amber eyes. She blushed. "Um...Youko, could you let me go..please?" Youko sighed and reluctantly removed his arms from around her waist. He stood back and watched her pick up Shippo warily, afraid that Kuronue would spring up any second and snatch her kit away from her.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. _'I would kill them if they even dared to take Shippo away from me.' _She thought. "Well guys, you should get going." She told them. They both blinked. "We are in no hurry, miko." She heard Youko say. She glared at him. "Yes, but _I _am." She told him. "And I have to take Shippo back to Kaede's hut." Shippo pouted. Youko raised and eyebrow as Kuronue crosses his arms. "And, where are you going, miko?" He asked.

Kagome bristled. "My name's Kagome. Ka-Go-Me." She told him sternly. Kuronue snickered at the shocked look on Youko's face. Youko's ears twitched. "Well, I would have called you that sooner if you would of told me it." He crossed his arms smugly. Kagome blinked. "Oh yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you, silly me." She waved her hand, dismissing him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Woman-" Kagome sighed and glared at him. "I told you, it's Kagome. KA-GO-ME." She huffed and crossed her arms. Youko's tail twitched. Kuronue bit his lip to try from laughing at the agitated looked on Youko's face. "Fine then, Kagome." He drawled out. "Where are you going?" He was truly curious as to why she would have to leave her kit behind. Kagome looked down, scuffing her shoe on the ground. "I can't tell you that." She said quietly.

Youko furrowed his eyebrows. "And why can't you do that?" He asked. She looked up. "I just can't, you wouldn't understand anyways." She laughed nervously. "Well, I better get going, take Shippo back, and be on my way!" She shrugged her backpack onto her shoulder better. "Well, I'll see you guys later, then." She muttered and walked off to take Shippo back to Kaede's hut.

* * *

_'She is hiding something.' _Youko thought to himself as he jumped into a near by tree. Kuronue looked at him curiously. "Why are you so worked up over this girl?" He asked. Youko glanced at him and shrugged hid shoulders. "I don't know, really." He answered truthfully. "But, something struck me when I met her...she's..." He tried to think of the right word. "Interesting?" Kuronue supplied. Youko nodded his head. "Indeed, she's very interesting." Youko thought for a moment. "And strange." He added. Kuronue laughed.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she dropped off Shippo. He was actually giving her a hard time. She blinked. That hadn't happened in a long time, she thought. _'Wonder what he could be so moody about?'_ She thought to herself as she shouldered her bag. She looked up to the sky, and sighed sadly. _'Will I ever get to see Kurama again?'_ She asked herself suddenly as she sat on the well's rotting edge. She looked up to the sky again, hoping that somehow, he was listening to her. She shook her head. _'I don't even know if he's alive.' _She thought as she jumped down the well. Unknowing that two pairs of eyes were watching her.

* * *

She grunted as she hefted her bag over the well's edge. _'This is such a problem sometimes.'_ She thought as she walked out of the shed. Kagome found that there was a light bounce in her step when she walked towards her house. _'Well,'_ She thought. _'I haven't seen mama, grandpa, and Souta for awhile.'_ She opened up the door, just to smell her favorite food cooking. _'Oden...'_ She thought. Her eyes flashed in happiness. "Mama, I'm home!" She called. Her mother went to the front door and smiled sweetly at her daughter. "I'm so glad you're home." She told her. Kagome gave her mother a hug. "It's nice to be home." She told her mother softly.

Kagome took off her shoes and wiggled her toes. She smiled when suddenly the door bell rang. "Could you get that, honey?" Her mother asked. Kagome nodded, but noticed that her mother couldn't see her because she was in the kitchen. "Alright." She said and opened the door. What she saw made her eyes well up in tears. "It's...it's really you!"

* * *

A/N: R&R please! I tried to make it as dramatic as I could. (Plays some dramatic music) We shall see who it is, next time on: 'When I'm Gone'! (Runs away laughing evilly)


	6. Nothing Is Impossible

A/N: Here's chapter six of 'When I'm Gone'. But first, I just wanted to say that this chapter might be a bit confusing. I tried to explain it as much as I could in this chapter, you know, of what's been going on. But, Like I said, It's still a bit confusing. AND, I forgot to put this in here. Alright, Kagome is now 19, Souta is 13, Kurama is 19, Inuyasha 19, Miroku and Sango are 20 and Shippo is10.(Laughs nervously)

Disclaimer: I forgot to put this in here! Okay, here goes. (Takes a deep breath) I don't own either Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho. (Sighs sadly) Hey, a girl can dream, can't she?

* * *

Kagome had to lean on the siding of the door for support. She thought that her legs might give out at any second. _'Is...is that really, truly him?'_ She asked herself as she looked into those gentle emerald eyes that made her heart melt."Kagome..." He whispered. She choked back a sob. "Kurama..." She threw herself into his arms suddenly. "I missed you so much!" She cried into him. He hugged her tightly, shaking as he did so. "I never...I never thought that I'd ever get to see you again..." She hiccuped.

"It's alright, every things going to be okay." He promised her. "I'm here now." Kagome tightened her grip on his shirt, making it crumple. He didn't care in the least. He pushed Kagome back gently and smiled at her softly. She smiled a watery smile.

_'He looks the same,'_ She thought, but quickly shook her head. '_Actually, his eyes...they look too mature for his age. He's probably seen so much death.' _She hugged him again, smelling in his scent. Kurama put his chin on top of her head and stroked her hair comfortably. Kagome sighed in content.

"Kagome!" She suddenly heard from the house. She turned around in Kurama's embrace to see that her mother was looking around the court. Kagome smiled. "Over here, mama!" She called. Her mother's gaze went over to her, and then the man behind her. She gasped softly as her eyes widened. "Is that...Kurama?" She asked, her voice barely audible from shock. Kagome wiped the last of her tears away and nodded while smiling up at him. Kurama bent his head down to give her a quick peck on the lips. She giggled.

"Is he coming in for Dinner?" Her mother asked while leaning against the door. Kagome looked up again, to see that he was smiling softly at her mother. "I would love to." He told her. Her mother's eyes softened as she nodded. She waved them in to the house. "It seems that she remembers me quite well." Kurama whispered into her ear. Kagome smiled up at him and took his hand. "How could she forget some one like you?" She asked. Kurama looked down at her and smiled.

They all sat down at the dining table. Souta was looking at Kurama in a awed sort of way. "You went to war?" He asked for the third time. Kagome sighed and looked at her brother in an annoying fashion. Kurama just smiled at the boy. "Yes, for a four years." He announced. Souta gasped dramatically. "That's a long time!" Souta said, wide eyed. Kagome heard Kurama chuckle quietly. "Yes, it is."

After dinner Kagome yawned. Kurama looked at her in concern. "Are you alright?" He asked. Kagome blinked and smiled at him. "Yea, just tired from the Feu-" She stopped suddenly. He didn't know that she was traveling through time. She coughed. Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Tired from what?" He asked her. She shifted uneasily and looked to her mother for support. Her mother shook her head and sent her a look. _"You're going to have to tell him sooner or later."_ Kagome nodded and took Kurama's hand and led him into her bedroom.

"You may want to sit down." She told him as she sat on her bed. He nodded and sat down, pulling her into his lap in the process. She took a deep breath. "This is going to be a long story." She warned him. He shrugged. "I have time." Kurama grinned at her. She tugged on a piece of his long, silky red hair. "Alright, well, it was my fifteenth birthday and my cat, Byou got stuck inside the Bone Eater's well," She stopped and looked at him. "The one in that shed? Remember?" At Kurama's nod, she continued.

"Well, Souta was too scared to go and get the cat, so I said that I would. I went inside of the shed, and got the cat out. But when I turned my back and started to walk out-" She took in a breath. "You might not believe this, but a _centipede demon_ came from out of the well and grabbed me..." Kurama sucked in a breath. _'I can't believe that she knows about demons, I told her that Makai and Meikai were countries, not actual worlds.' _He suddenly became worried as Kagome continued her tale. _'Would she love me anymore if she knew the truth? That I actually lied to her. Would she ever believe me again?' _He was having an eternal battle with himself, making one silver fox spirit wake up. _**'What's wrong, Kurama?' **_The fox asked sleepily. Kurama saw him blink a few times, trying to get rid of the world of sleep. Youko suddenly went rigid and stared at the black haired beauty in a thoughtful way. _**'I've seen her before.' **_The fox told Kurama. Kurama mentally snorted. _'You were still asleep when Kagome and I parted. You wouldn't know her.' _Kurama explained. Youko shook his head. _**'I have seen her.' **_The fox repeated. Kurama's eyebrows furrowed. _'That's impossible.' _He heard Youko chuckle as he put his arms around Kurama's stressed soul, giving it a gentle squeeze. _**'Believe me, nothing is impossible.' **_His constant staring at Kagome began to grate on Kurama's nerves. Youko laughed and grinned at him cheekily. _**'Now, don't tell me that you're jealous of yourself, Kurama.'**_ Kurama coughed out loud, not knowing that Kagome was looking at him strangely.

_'How could I not notice this before?'_ Kagome thought as she continued to stare at Kurama. _'It...it feels like...he has more than one soul.'_ Kagome shook her head. That couldn't be possible. No body could house more than one soul. Not that she's ever heard, anyways. She looked into his aura. Seeing that it was changing colors. Her eyes widened in confusion. First it was a light red color, then it turned a beautiful golden silver. She blinked. She was _certain_ that she had never seen anything that ever looked like that before. Kagome moved so that she was sitting in front of Kurama. She noticed that his eyes were unfocused. She frowned in confusion. _'Hmm...I wonder...' _She waved her hand in front of his face a couple of times. Kurama blinked and caught her hand, studying it like he'd never seen one before. He blinked again and looked at Kagome, to see that she was looking at him with a blank expression.

Kurama's breath caught in his throat. What was she thinking? She just kept on staring at him, like she was staring right through him. He felt Youko shudder in delight. _**'Hmm...'**_ Kurama blushed, a red sploch dotting across his nose. _'Yo-Youko! Stop!' _Youko chuckled, whispering seductive things into his ear. Kurama made his hands turn into fists, feeling his blunt nails tear crescent markings into his skin. If Youko didn't stop showing him some..._very_ creative images, he didn't know what to do. He certainly couldn't say something out loud, Kagome would think that he's crazy.

_'Youko!' _He yelled mentally. _'This is not helping with the situation at hand!'_ Youko sighed and crossed his arms, pouting that he couldn't have any more fun. Kurama sighed in relief. _'Thanks Youko.' _He was responded with a _**'Humph!'**_And almost chuckled, were it not for Kagome looking at him in the most...interesting way. "Kagome..." He said softly, amusement playing in his emerald eyes. "Is the something on my face?" He asked. Kagome blinked, then blushed prettily. "I'm sorry..." She muttered. Kurama laughed and put her in his lap again."It's quite alright." He told her. Kagome turned around in his embrace so that they were facing eye to eye. "Were you even listening, Kurama? About what happened in the Feudal era?" She asked. Kurama shook his head. "I'm sorry, I just got lost in thought is all." He told her. Kagome raised an eyebrow, making him chuckle. "Do you want to know what I said?" She asked him seriously. Kurama looked into her eyes and saw excitement playing in them. He smiled. "Yes, please tell."

Kagome grinned at him. "Okay, so I went down the well with Inuyasha. And we were walking towards Kaede's village when suddenly Inuyasha stopped. He told me to meet him at the village and then just took off. I was concerned for him-" Kurama narrowed his eyes. Kagome was oblivious to it. "-So, I followed him. I saw Him and Kikyou talking-" She started to sniffle, making Kurama's eye widened in horror. "-Well, they hugged..and um..-"Kagome blushed and mumbled something inaudible, even for his spectacular hearing. "-So, I ran and hid behind some boulders' at a near by hot spring. I didn't want to be any where near that stubborn dog. He went into the other direction that I was in, remind you, I _was_ in the hot springs. Just when I thought that things couldn't get any worse. The water shifted and _two_ very powerful demons came in to bathe." Kurama opened his mouth to interrupt, but with a quick glare from Kagome, made him quiet. "I over heard them talking, and I think that I've heard of them before. There names were Youko and Kuronue." She told him. Kurama's eyes widened . He could hear Youko's howling laughter ringing in his ears.

* * *

A/N: Woot! Two chapter's in one day! (Cheers) Alright, I hope that chapter explained at least _some_ things about the story. (Grumbles) Anyways...hehehe...Umm...Oh! Don't forget to R&R Please!!


	7. Shippo's Annoucement

A/N: Ha! I got it! This one took me forever, but, I got it done! (Grins) Well, here's Chapter seven of 'When I'm Gone'! Enjoy!

* * *

He could hear Youko's uncontrollable laughter in his ears. _**'I told you that nothing is impossible.'**_ Youko grinned at Kurama, showing his fangs. Kurama looked at Kagome like he had never seen her before. "What...what did you say their names were?" He asked again. Kagome blinked up at him. "Youko and Kuronue." Kurama shook his head, trying to make the shock go away. _'Youko, do you remember her?' _He heard Youko snort. _**'I have been trying to tell you that, Kurama.' **_The fox told him seriously, even though his eyes sparkled in amusement.

Kurama hugged Kagome loosely to him. "When are you going back?" He asked her. Kagome yawned. "Hmm...maybe tomorrow after school." She told him. Kurama nodded and laid down on Kagome's bed, bringing her with him. "I want to come, to see what it's like." He told her seriously. Kagome nodded absentmindedly, yawning again. Kurama's eyes softened as he continued to watch the girl in his arms fall to sleep. _'I'll protect her, anywhere.' _Kurama thought confidently, not knowing that the silver fox had over heard. _**'That isn't necessary, Kurama.' **_Youko told him. _**'The Youko that she had met has...quite an interest in her.' **_Kurama growled softly, and Youko laughed. _'I won't let him touch her.'_ He vowed. Youko shook his head. _**'When a fox sees something that's worth going after. They won't stop until they have it in their grasp.' **_

Kurama nodded silently. _'I'll do the best I can then.' _He told Youko. Youko snorted. _**'It won't be easy then,' **_Youko warned. _**'Foxes, are very difficult creatures, Kurama. The Youko in the past will stop at nothing until he has her. You should know by now that I...he was very stubborn.'**_ Kurama tightened his grip around Kagome's waist. _'He will try.' _Kurama agreed. _'But will not succeed.' _Youko shook his head. _**'Enough of this, I am going to sleep.'**_ The fox yawned widely, showing Kurama his sharp canines. _'Good night, Youko.' _Youko grumbled something and went to sleep. Kurama's eye lids closed. _'I'll pick Kagome up then after her classes are done, and then we'll go.'_

* * *

Kagome walked out of her school in a rush. _'Where is he...' _She thought as she looked around. She felt hands go around her waist and grinned. "Hey." He whispered in her hair. "Hey." She greeted. Kurama turned her around in his embrace and smiled at her. "Are you ready?" He asked her. She smiled at him. "Yeah, just let me get a few things from my house, and we'll be on our way." She told him. Kurama nodded and bent down to kiss her. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed in content. "Let's go." He breathed. She nodded silently and took his hand.

Kurama watched as she went into her house to say good bye. Kurama felt Youko waking and look around. _**'Where's the miko at?'**_ Youko asked. Kurama blinked. _'Miko?' _Kurama asked. Youko narrowed his eyes at Kurama and his tail twitched. _**'Don't tell me that you didn't notice that she was a **__**miko...' **_Youko crossed his arms.

Kurama thought for a moment. _'Now that you mentioned it, I felt...some sort of power coming from her.' _He confessed. He saw Youko nod in conferment. _**'It's not my place to tell you though, it's all up to her.'**_ Youko told him. Kurama sighed but knew that the fox was right.

Kagome stepped out of her house and hopped over to Kurama. "You ready?" She asked. He nodded and opened up the shed door for her. She smiled at him in thanks and walked down the stairs. Kurama looked down into the well, confused. "This is it?" He asked her. She nodded happily. "You're going to have to hold my hand if you want to get there, or else you wouldn't be able to get through." She explained. Kurama nodded and grabbed her hand, holding it softly.

She inhaled and looked at Kurama. He nodded silently, telling her that he was okay. She smiled at him. "Here goes nothing." She muttered and jumped in, Kurama close behind.

* * *

Kurama closed hid eyes, feeling the well's magic rush past him. _'It's working.'_ He thought, relieved. He felt his feet hit solid ground. "Are you okay?" He heard Kagome asked him quietly. He opened his eyes and gave her a reassuring smile. "I'm alright." He told her, just as quiet. She grinned. "Now, all we have to do is climb these vines, and go to Kaede's hut." She said excitedly. She started to climb. _'Does she know that I'm a demon? Was that the reason she was looking at me so strangely?' _Kurama thought to himself as he climbed up after her. He shook his head as he swung his legs over the edge of the well. Kagome was waited for him a couple feet away. _'Should I tell her that the one she loves is a demon? Will she find it in her heart to forgive me, even when I haven't told her the truth about me?' _

Kagome tapped her foot on the ground. "Kurama..." She said softly. "Are you okay?" She asked. Kurama shook out of his thoughts when he heard her voice. He smiled and kissed her. "Come on, I want to see who this 'Kaede' is." He told her. She nodded and took his hand. "Let's go then, shall we." She grinned up at him.

"You're gonna love Shippo." Kagome told him as they continued to walk to the village. "He's a kitsune." Kurama almost stopped breathing, just then. _'Another kitsune?!' _He thought. _'Would he be able to smell me out? Kagome doesn't know that I'm one! What will she think?!' _Youko growled at the panicking avatar. '_**Kurama, she has to find out sooner or later.' **_He reasoned. Kurama tried not to sigh in frustration. _'I know, but this isn't how I wanted her to find out.'_ He argued. Youko snorted. _**'What ever.' **_Youko's ears twitched in annoyance. _**'Stop worrying! You're making me very upset.' **_Youko told him. Kurama frowned. _'I'm sorry if I don't want the one I love to find out that I'm a kitsune just yet.'_ Kurama told him snappily. Youko turned his nose at Kurama in dismissal.

"We're here." Kagome announced as she walked up to a small hut. Kurama blinked and walked inside. "Kagome!" Was the first thing that Kurama heard. He watched in amusement as a little tan fur ball attached itself to Kagome's stomach. "I'm so glad that you're here!" It cried, snuggling into her warmness. Kagome picked up the kitsune and smiled at him. "It's nice to see you too, Shippo." She told him. Shippo smiled.

"Why, if it isn't Kagome." She heard a voice say. Kagome saw Sango and Miroku step into the hut. "It's me." She grinned at them both. Sango blinked. "Ano...Kagome, do you want to introduce us?" She asked the younger girl. Kagome blinked. "Oh! Kurama," She took his hand. "Guys, meet Kurama, Kurama meet Shippo, the kitsune that I've told you about-" Shippo waved at him. Kurama smiled. "-and Miroku, the monk-" Miroku greeted Kurama with a welcoming smile. "-and Sango, the demon slayer." Sango waved and took a seat next to the monk. Kagome looked around and frowned. "Hey, where's Inuyasha?" She asked.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, then shrugged. "He's around somewhere." Sango told her. Kagome sighed and shook her head. "Alright," She looked at Kurama. "It'll only be a second, so can you stay here while I get Inuyasha?" She asked him. Kurama looked into her eyes and knew what the silent message was. _"I want you get acquainted with them all." _Kurama nodded and smiled at her. "Alright then, I'll be back soon." She told them all, and went out to search for the hanyou.

Shippo went up to Kurama and crossed his arms. "You don't smell human..." He told Kurama bluntly . Sango and Miroku stopped what they were doing and looked at Shippo strangely. Kurama cursed himself silently. _'Youko! What do I do?!'_ He asked the quiet fox. Youko blinked and scratched his head. _**'How should I know?' **_He asked Kurama. Kurama mentally groaned. Shippo tapped his little foot on the ground. "Why don't you smell human?" He asked. Shippo sniffed him again. "You don't really even smell demon, either." He accused.

Kurama looked at the little kit and sighed. "You're right." He told the kit quietly. "But, I haven't told Kagome yet." Sango looked at him in surprise. "She doesn't know?" She asked him. Kurama shook his head. Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to tell her then?" He asked. Kurama looked at the monk silently before nodding. "I will, but not know." He told them all. Sango shook her head. "I would of thought that she would have sensed it by now." She muttered. Kurama smiled a bit. "She's catching on." He told her.

* * *

Kagome walked towards Goshinboku, otherwise known as the Sacred God Tree, resting her hand on the cool bark, not knowing that two pairs of equally interested eyes were on her. She sighed suddenly. "Where is he?" She grumbled. "I've looked everywhere..." She heard a chuckle and jumped. "Who's there?!" She called, her back turned so that it was laying against the tree. "Don't tell me that you've forgotten use already, miko." She heard a voice say. She felt the vines around the tree spring to life and wrap around her wrists and ankles. She gasped. "Youko!"

* * *

A/N: Good god, I just wanted to thank some people who are reviewing my chapters. (Clears her throat) Ahem...

SilentCritic

kyekye

Gothic Lust

OhBrother

cowgirlkitten2000

Kur-Kag88

Alternative Angel

kittyb78

FoxyDemonDownUnder

kitsunegirl48

Chicke

SadisticLeo's

g2fan

Thank you all! Don't forget to R&R Please!


	8. It Begins

A/N: Hey, I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday. Kinda got stuck, so I had to think of what to put. I think that this chapter turned out pretty well. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy! Here's chapter eight of 'When I'm Gone'.

* * *

Kagome struggled against the vines. "Youko! Let me go, right now!" She yelled. Youko jumped out of the god tree and crossed his arms. "I have to talk to you about something, miko." She narrowed her eyes. Again with her nick name? Why can't people just say her name?! Is it that hard to say?!

Kagome looked down and pouted inwardly. She heard someone clear their throat and looked up. "What do you want, Youko?" She asked in growing annoyance. Youko raised an eyebrow. "Oh, it's just not me either, Kuronue is also wondering." Kagome looked at him blankly. "Yes, quite." She heard his voice say. Kagome looked up into the branches and saw Kuronue getting ready to jump down.

Youko's tail swished behind him as he looked at the miko silently. "Where does that well take you?" He asked her. Her eyes widened. "...What?" She asked. Youko narrowed his eyes and walked towards her. "I said..." He drawled while putting both of his arms beside her head, trapping her. Not like she could get away, with the vines strapping her down. But he was a little _too_ close for comfort. Well, that's what she told herself, anyways.

She gulped and laughed nervously. "Where does that well take you, my dear." His hot breath was right near her ear, making her shutter. He smirked and Kuronue crossed hid arms, tapping his fingers across his forearms.

Kagome looked around, frantically seeking her way out. Oh, she new that he was trying to pull something. She could feel it. "It...um..." She tried to make up an excuse, but she knew that it would never work. He would know if she was lying.

She looked up into his eyes, wanting to give him a good talking to, when the words died on her lips. His eyes were changing. What was once a dark amber, was now a molten honey color. She gasped. "Youko..." She couldn't take her eyes away from his. "Miko, tell me." His voice flowed like silk over her. She shuttered again in pleasure.

And that's when he came.

* * *

Kurama was growing impatient. He sighed and went to stand. Shippo looked at him curiously. "I'm going to find Kagome." He announced. Shippo jumped up. "I wanna go!" He told him. Kurama looked at the little kit and smiled, nodding slightly. "We'll be here when you guys get back." Miroku told him. Kurama nodded.

Shippo jumped onto his shoulder and crossed his arms. "You _are_ going to tell her, right?" He asked, looking at Kurama as seriously as he could as the older one walked out of the hut. Kurama could faintly hear a 'Pervert!' as he continued on. His lips twitched in amusement as he nodded.

"So..." Shippo started. He looked at Kurama slyly. "Do you like her?" He asked. Kurama looked at the kit. "Kagome?" He asked. Shippo nodded, a grin slowly growing on his lips. "Yeah, Kagome. Do you like her?" He asked again. Kurama coughed when Youko laughed and started to show some...very composing images. He couldn't help but blush.

"Yes, I like Kagome. Very much." He told the kit. Shippo's grin widened as he patted Kurama on the back. "Good, because I could tell that she likes you too." Kurama blew some hair out of his eyes before grinning amusingly at Shippo. "Really now?" He asked. Shippo nodded. "Yup, by the way she looks at you. Full of admiration and love." Kurama's lip twitched.

He thought for a moment. "This...Inuyasha..." He started. "That's his name, is it not?" He asked the kit. Shippo nodded. "Did Kagome ever look at him like that?" He asked, trying to keep his voice as normal as he could. Shippo blinked. "They are best friends." He announced. "Of course, but not _like_ that." He informed the red head. "I think..." Kurama's eyebrow twitched. "I see."

Kurama lifted his nose into the air, trying to catch the scent of the one that he'd come to love. His eyebrows furrowed at the two unfamiliar scents. _'Wait...' _His eye's widened. _'I do know those scents!' _

"Hold on." He growled to the kit as he started to run. Kurama's eye's flashed. Shippo yelped and held onto Kurama's red hair tightly. Kurama winced. _'Kagome, what are you doing with those two?' _

* * *

Youko's ears twitches as he felt..._something._ He stood up, careful not to break eye contact with the miko. "Kuronue, who is that?" He asked. Kuronue bent his head to the side, trying to catch any sound out of the usual.

"It..." Kuronue's eye's flashed in confusion. "It...it's you..." Youko stiffened and he quickly looked at the koumori. "_What?"_ He hissed angrily. "That's impossible." He turned around, walking towards the bat. Kagome blinked as the haze cleared in her mind. _'What was that all about?' _She asked herself.

Youko closed his eyes, telling his plants to find out who this impostor was. His tail swished in an annoyed manner. Kuronue scratched his head. "Youko, it feels like you." The koumori told him. Youko opened his eyes and looked at him. "There is only one me." He said, trying to keep his voice calm. His eyes flashed as he turned around towards the miko. "You never told me where the well took you, miko."

Kagome frowned. "I'm not going to tell you." She told him stubbornly. Youko's eyebrow twitched. "Miko, you will tell me." He commanded. Kagome glared at him. "No." She turned up her nose at him in dismissal. He growled and turned her to face him. "You will tell me." He repeated. Kagome felt the vines around her wrists and ankles tighten in warning. She didn't care.

"You can't make me!" She told him. Youko smirked and came closer to her, leaning his cool cheek against hers. "Do you want to test that out?" He asked quietly. She paled. "Um..." She felt her gut twist when he laid his hand on her waist.

He heard Kuronue growl suddenly and turned around. "He's here." Kuronue told him as he got out his kusarigama. Youko glanced at the miko from the corner of his eye to see that she was turning paler. He pulled his hand through his hair, take out a seed, that later turned into a rose.

"Who ever this is, I will make sure that he suffers." Youko let a smirk grace his lips as he stood next to Kuronue. His eyes flickered to Kuronue's stiff form, seeing his fingers twitch in anticipation.

He faintly heard Kagome gasp.

"Kurama!"

* * *

A/N: Dun dun dun...R&R please.

_Kusarigama: Kuronue's weapon. scythe attached to a thin rope._

Oh, as for a side-note, If any of you guys like Naruto FanFiction, check out my friend Xun Uchida's story: Vengeance for two. I mean, it's only fair, right?


	9. A Misunderstanding Now Understood

A/N: Hey, there. This is the ninth...I think..wait..yeah. Ninth chapet of 'When I'm Gone'! I just wanted to thank Gothic Lust for her idea! It really help me out! (Claps). Well, enjoy!

* * *

"Kurama!"

Youko's ears twitched towards the girl. _'Why is she calling my name?' _He asked himself. He glanced over to Kuronue, seeing that he was just as confused.

That _human_ certainly didn't look like him. Red hair and green eyes? Youko shook his head at the foolish miko. The human didn't even spare him a glance as he rushed past them both to get to the miko. Youko blinked.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Kurama asked as he tor away at the vines. His eyes flashed in anger when he saw that she was, indeed, pale. He growled and pushed Kagome into him, making sure that she was alright.

"Kurama, how did you know that I was here?" Kagome asked while looking at him. Kurama winced. "I'll tell you...but right now, just let me take care of these two, alright?" At Kagome's nod, he turned around and faced to two demons.

Youko narrowed his eyes. The human just rushed right pasted him! He didn't even give him a him a second glance! Youko pouted mentally. "Youko, I told you!-" Youko glared at the bat, making him change his words. "I mean, _smells _like you."

Youko sniffed the air again, noticing that the red head didn't even smell all that human. He blinked when the human suddenly turned around. "Youko..." Kuronue warned when his partners eyes flashed. "You, _human boy_, why do you smell like me?" Youko asked in a low growl.

Kurama walked closer to the demons, sweeping his hands through his silky red hair, producing a seed, that later on turned into a beautiful red rose. Youko blinked. _'Only silvers can do that!'_ Youko's eyebrows furrowed. "Who are you?" He commanded.

Kurama raised an eyebrow and smirked. With a flick of his wrist, that once beautiful rose turned into a green, thorny whip. Youko's jaw almost dropped, but he was more than graceful to let that happen. He heard Kuronue falter in his steps as they started to walk towards the feminine red head and 'their' miko.

"You should know that by now, Youko." He heard the red head say quietly. "I believe that Kagome had said it earlier." He looked behind him, seeing that Kagome was leaning against the God tree. He winked at her, making her blush and look away in embarrassment. Kurama shook his head and turned his eyes back onto the silver fox and koumori.

Youko glared at the boy, his tail swishing behind him angrily. "Boy, that is not your name. I am the only Youko Kurama." He announced. He heard the red head laugh and shake his head. "But, Youko, I did not say what _time_." Youko looked at the miko, seeing that she was biting her lip worryingly. "Kagome, is this boy telling the truth?" He asked her quietly. She gasped silently when he used her name. She would of thought that he would use 'miko'.

Kagome nodded hesitantly. "You see," Kurama started, still looking at Youko and Kuronue calmly. "I am you-" He glanced at Youko. "from five-hundred years in to the future." Youko sensed no lie in the boy's voice. His ears twitched.

"You mean," Youko started in barely concealed disbelief. "that in five-hundred years, I am a human?" He asked. Kurama looked at his whip, knowing that he wouldn't be needing it soon, and flicked it back into a beautiful rose. "Not exactly." Kurama corrected. He put the seed back into his hair and sighed.

"We are not going to fight, are we?" He asked them both. Youko and Kuronue looked at each other and nodded, putting away their weapons. "Alright then," He walked back towards Kagome and grabbed her hand softly. Kagome looked up at him, easily showing him how confused she was. He flinched and shook his head. "I should have told you sooner." He told her. Kagome blinked up at him.

"It's alright," She told him. "better now then never, ne?" She asked him cheerfully. Kurama smiled down at her. "You forgive me, then?" He asked. Kagome shook her head, making him panic for a second. "There was nothing for me to forgive you in the first place, like I said, it's not your fault, I'm not mad." Kurama sighed in relief and bent down to kiss her, forgetting that two _very _annoyed demons were watching silently. Youko cleared his throat pointedly.

Kagome flushed in embarrassment and stepped away from Kurama, but took his hand and started towards the two demons. "So, let's just go to Kaede's hut and clear this all out, shall we?" She asked them. They all nodded and Kagome grinned. "Then, next stop, Kaede's hut!"

"Wench!"

Kagome blinked and looked at Kurama. "Did you hear that?" She asked him. Kurama raised an eyebrow. She shook her head. _'I must be hearing things.'_ She thought to herself. "Wench!" She heard it again! "Kurama! I hear it! Someone's saying 'Wench'!" Kurama blinked.

"The miko is right." Youko announced, his ear twitching. "God damn it! Kagome!" She turned around, and her eyes widened. "Inuyasha!" She yelled. Inuyasha jumped down from the branch that he was standing on and crossed his arms. "Do you have a hearing problem or something?!" He yelled at her, ignoring the other three demons.

Kurama narrowed his eyes at the inu hanyou. "Watch your tounge." Kurama growled. Inuyasha's ears twitched towards the voice, but didn't turn around. Kagome crossed her arms and frowned at her best friend. "I don't think that my name is 'Wench', thanks." She told him. Inuyasha turned up his nose. "Keh! Your name is anything that I want it to be, woman!" Youko's eyes flashed. Like Kurama, he growled warningly at the hanyou. Inuyasha finally turned around and looked at the three.

"What's your problem?" He barked at them. Kurama and Youko frowned and Kuronue raised an eyebrow. Kurama's finger's twitched. How badly he wanted to punch the hanyou. Youko crossed his arms. "You aren't worth my time." He announced. Inuyasha glared at the silver. "The feeling's mutual." He muttered. Kagome sighed and shook her head. "This is not the time to fight, I just want to go to Kaede's hut and eat. I'm starving." Kurama looked at her. "You haven't eaten anything before we left, did you?" He asked. Kagome looked at him sheepishly and shook her head. "Nope, so lets go." She crossed her arms and glared at all of them suddenly. "Now."

Kurama looked at her weirdly, noticing the change of emotion. "Are you alright, Kagome?" He asked. She turned around and grinned at him. "Yup! Now, lets go!" She looped her arms through Kurama's and started to walk towards the hut. Youko and Kuronue blinked.Inuyasha scratched his head before it finally sank in. "Hey! They aren't invited to the hut!" He yelled after her. Kagome stopped and glared at him.

"They're my friends! I can invite them if I want!" She argued. Inuyasha growled. "Bitch..." Her eyes narrowed. "Inuyasha...I'll say 'It'..." She warned. He glared at her. "You wouldn't..." Kagome grinned at him.

"Osuwari."

Inuyasha then fell face first into the dirt. Youko and Kuronue looked on in amusement. She looked at them both. "Come on, then." And started walking again. They didn't even bother when they stepped on his fingers. Inuyasha growled. Kurama shook his head. "That's a neat little trick you got there." He complimented. Kagome smiled up at him. "Thanks."

"Bitch!"

"Osuwari!"

* * *

A/N: Eh, here's what I want to do, but I'll ask for your guys opinions first. Okay, for the villian, like I said in chapter two, I think, I explained that Naraku _is_ dead. But, do _you guys_ want him to come back from the dead??

Or...

Do you want me to create a new villian?? Because This is what I would think if you guys picked the new villian. Ahem, what he would looke like:

Eyes: Dark amber

Hair: Raven black with dark blue streaks, ends at his lower back, but he wears it in a pony tail.

Clothing: Black Hiori and Hakamas, with a dark amber dragon design on the back, with those black boots, like Sesshoumaru's...

Weapon(s): Katana, poison claws. (He also has fangs, but I don't think that that's a weapon...unless he plans to bite someone...)

He is a demon, albeit, a very _hot _one in my mind. (Shakes her head) Oh, and his name would be Kazuichi. So, help me out and R&R please!!


	10. His Story and How it Began

A/N: Ugh...this one took me forever, I swear. And now, since school started back up, I won't have enough time to write as much...and that makes me upset. (Sniffles) But, on the bright side, I still got it up! (Claps) Well, here's chapter Ten of 'When I'm Gone'. Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome and the others walked into Keade's hut, hoping that they would all get their questions answered. She sat down on Kurama's lap. Kurama had no complaints, but others did. "Oi, wench, what do you think you're doing?" Inuyasha yelled as he pulled her off of Kurama. Kurama growled at him and stood up. "Inuyasha! Kurama is my boyfriend! I can sit in his lap when ever I want to!" She argued.

Youko's lip twitched in amusement. He bent over and poked Kagome in the leg. "Psst..." He whispered. Kagome sat back down and looked at him. "Yeah?" Youko's grinned at her, a fang hanging out. "Can you do that one thing?" He asked quietly, barely containing his excitement. Kagome furrowed her eyebrows. "What...thing?" She asked. Youko's ears twitched. "You know...the thing that will make him hit the ground?" He asked her.

Realization dawned on Kagome as she grinned at him. She nodded. "Sure, but why don't you guys _sit_ down first?" They all heard a _thump_ and looked at the doorway, seeing that a little crater was made. "Bitch! What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha snarled. Youko coughed, trying not to burst into laughter. Kurama tried to keep his amusement at bay, but couldn't help but smile. Kuronue, on the other hand, had no such qualms and was rolling on the floor laughing, like it was the funniest thing that he had ever seen.

"Aw, Inuyasha, why don't you _sit_ up, instead of laying on the dirty floor?" She asked sweetly. "Damn it!" Once again, he fell into the ground. Kagome gasped, as if realizing what she was doing to her poor friend was wrong. She helped him up and patted him on the head.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha." She shook her head. "I didn't know what I was doing." Inuyasha frowned at her and turned around to sulk in a corner. "Feh!" She smiled at his back and sat back down in to Kurama's lap.

"So..." She started. Everyone looked at her. "Are we going to start the stories, or what?" She asked them. They looked at her silently, waiting for her to continue. "Um..." She looked up to Kurama. "You wanna go first?" She asked. He smiled at her. "It would be for the best, I suppose." He told her, and cleared his throat.

"I was once a silver fox," He started. "and, he was said the be the King of Thieves. His name was Youko Kurama." He looked at said fox and continued on. "During one of his heist, though, Youko was injured-" At this, Youko snorted and crossed his arms. "I could never get hurt." He announced. Kagome sent him a glare, telling him to be quiet. He pouted, but complied. "-anyways, he was so injured, that he had to take his actual form, that is, a silver fox spirit. He took refuge in my mother's womb. And, that is when I am born. It would take him at least ten years to be at the same power level that he once was. But, when that time ended, he decided to stay within me. He wouldn't leave my mother, she had only treated him...me like I meant the world to her. So, he wouldn't leave her..."

He squeezed Kagome's hand as he started to tell them about the Renkai Tentai, and then the Dark Tournament. "That was when Youko first came out." He said. As he continued, Youko's eyes became bigger, like the rest, they couldn't believe that that had happen to him.

Shippo's eye's were practically as big as saucers when Kurama was done talking. "Did all that really happen?" He asked. Kurama patted the kit on the head and smiled. "Sure did." He confirmed. Shippo grinned at him and looked at Kagome. "I guess that he's strong enough to protect you then." He told her. Kagome blinked at him. "Thanks, Shippo." Shippo patted Kurama on the back. "You better take good care of her now," Shippo warned him. "or else I'll beat you up." He crossed his arms, trying to look intimidating. Kagome coughed, trying to hide her laughter.

"I'm so glad that I have you here to protect me, Shippo." She told him. Shippo climbed his way up to her arms and hugged her. "I know." Kurama shook his head. "Hold on," Sango interrupted. "What I wanna know is, how exactly did you two meet?" She asked them slyly. Kagome blinked at her friend. "S-Sango!"

Sango blinked innocently. "What?" She asked. "I'm just curious." Kagome narrowed her eyes at her friend playfully. "Oh, and why do you think that it's any of your business?" She asked the older girl. Sango huffed and crossed her arms. "I just wanted to know." She pouted. Kagome laughed.

"Alright, I'll tell you guys, but, it's kind of sappy." She winced at her own words. "Well, _not_ actually _sappy_. But..." She tried to think of the right word. "Interesting?" Miroku supplied. Kagome shook her head. "Um...it was.." She frowned slightly. "Ironic." She said finally.

Kurama looked at her weirdly. "Ironic? I would have thought that you would have said 'An accident'." Kagome looked at him and grinned. "Well, that too." Sango clapped her hands together. "Well, are you going to tell us or what?" She asked. Kagome blinked. "Oh yeah." She cleared her throat. "Well, it all started when..."

_:Flashback:_

_'Where are they?' Kagome asked herself angrily as she continued to push her way through the crowd. Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi apparently decided that Hojo and herself needed some time alone. She frowned. 'How many times did I tell them that I don't like Hojo? I mean, he's nice and all, but...he's just so boring.' _

_Kagome pulled her winter jacket closer to her shivering body. Man, was she cold! I should of brought the heavier coat, she thought as she continued to find her friends. 'Pfft, what friends they were, trying to make Hojo into thinking that I like him! Poor guy, I basically stood him up.' _

_Kagome was so deep in her thoughts, that she didn't even notice when she barged right into a guys back. She shrieked as they both fell down. She heard a grunt, and closed her eyes, waiting for the cold concrete ground. Instead, she felt arms go around her waist and warmth fill her whole being._

_Kagome opened her eyes and blinked. "Um..." She looked up, only to see the most beautiful eyes that she had ever seen. "Are you alright, miss?" She heard a voice ask. She blinked again, finally over coming the shock. She jumped out of the man's very comfortable arms and backed up a step. "Oh, I'm so sorry." She told him._

_His red hair blew in the wind, and she distinctly smelt roses. Her eyes closed for a moment in bliss. 'He smells nice.' She concluded. She heard him chuckle."I am quite fine, thanks, but more importantly, are you alright?" He asked again. Kagome opened her eyes, again looking into two beautiful emeralds. She nodded. "Yeah, just a little clumsy is all." She told him._

_She heard him chuckle and shake his head. "You look cold." He observed. "Why don't we go get some coffee." He offered. Kagome smiled up at the stranger. "I would like that." He smiled and took her small hand in his. "Then let's go."_

_:End Flashback:_

Kagome looked up at Kurama and smiled. "And that was that, we started meeting more and more. And then...one thing led to another...So now, after four years, he back with me." Kurama tightened his hold on her waist. "And I plan to keep it that way." He mumbled into her neck.

She smiled and started to play with his red hair. Youko and Kuronue stood up and stretched. "Well, is that all, because if it is, we want to go." Kagome nodded and stood up, walking them out the door. Youko stopped suddenly when they were out of the other's watchful eye's and grabbed her waist. She gasp when he dipped his head for a quick kiss. "I've been wanting to do that." He whispered against her lips. Kagome flushed when Youko stood back. He winked at her.

"I'll be back." He promised. Kagome could only nod and waved faintly at their retreating backs. _'Man,'_ Kagome thought. _'He kisses almost just as good as Kurama!'_ She shook her head. Well, she thought as she walked back inside the hut and sat in Kurama's lap again. They _are_ they same person, basically.

She yawned again, not going unnoticed by the avatar. "You should get to bed." He told her. She nodded and went to retrieve her sleeping bag. Kurama looked at her as her breathed evened out, and the rest began to go to sleep. _'I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a very big day.'_

* * *

A/N: I forgot! Okay, since some people want me to make a new villian I will. BUT, I forgot one imprtant thing! Here here:

Facial marking(s): One colbalt jagged strip on both of his cheeks. (Like Inuyasha in his demon form, I think.)

Eh, did I mention what Kind of demon that Kazuichi was? I don't think that I did...Well, if you guys were wondering, he is a Panther demon. But, that'll be all cleared out in the next few chapters, I hope.

R&R please!!


	11. Introduction: Kazuichi

A/N: Oh my god, you guys, I'm _so_ sorry that I updated so late. (Scratches her head sheepishly) It's just that...well...it's just plain _school_. I haven't had enough time at _all_, and it _sucks_. Besides, my computer was being retarded yesterday, and I couldn't get on it. (Groans) And _this_ chapter, It took me _forever_. I don't know how some Authors can write freakin _30_ some pages in one chapter. That's insane. (Sighs) Well, anyways. Here's chapter eleven of 'When I'm Gone', enjoy.

* * *

Kagome winced at the oncoming of light that came into the hut. She sat up and yawned, stretching her back and arms. "You're up, I see." Kurama commented as he casually leaned against a wall. Kagome looked at him and smiled. "I am." She confirmed.

Kurama walked over to her and helped her up. "What're we going to do today?" He asked her. Kagome bit her lip thoughtfully and looked down at the Shikon-no-Tama that hung around her neck. "I guess we can just go visit some friends." She said finally. Kurama nodded took her bag, handing it to her. "You must want to take a bath?" He asked, a bit of a smile playing on his lips. Kagome grinned at him and stepped outside. She took a breath of the clean air and closed her eyes, sighing in contentment.

"Kagome!" She heard a voice call faintly. She turned around, only to be greeted by Sango and Shippo. She waved and started towards them both. "Hey, you guys wanna go to the hot springs?" She asked. Shippo jumped onto her shoulder and grinned at her, while Sango nodded. Kagome looked around suddenly. "Hey, where are Miroku and Inuyasha?" She asked, eyebrow's furrowed.

Sango blinked. "They're helping some villagers." She told the younger girl. Kagome scratched her head. "Why? What's going on?" Sango shrugged. "The villagers are building more huts." Sango informed her. Kagome nodded.

They got to the hot springs and started to take off their clothes. Kagome sighed in contentment when her body came in contact with the water. "This feels so good." She drawled out, practically in a low purr. Sango laughed, but nodded. "Shippo, come here." Kagome commanded. Shippo swam towards her and sat down between her legs so that she could clean his hair and tail.

Sango and Kagome both washed themselves and dried off, seemingly satisfied with how they felt. They got out and started back towards the hut, when suddenly, Inuyasha and Miroku barged in. "You guys!" Inuyasha breathed. "We have to come back to the village! Some demon there is causing chaos!" Kagome gaped at him. "And you came all this way to tell us?!" She asked him, barely containing the rage out of her voice. Inuyasha blinked. "Oh shit..." He grabbed Kagome's arm, which held Shippo by the shirt, and dashed towards the village, Miroku and Sango not far behind.

* * *

He looked down disgustingly at the pathetic human scurrying around the village. He sneered at them all. "How pitiful." He crossed his arms gracefully and narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. _'Where is this miko at?'_

"Demon, begone!" He heard a withered voice say. He looked around and spotted a winkled old woman holding a bow and a quiver of arrows. He growled. "Woman, hold your tounge, or I will tear it out." The woman glared at him. "Leave this village, it has nothing to do with you." He smirked. "Of course it does." The woman set the arrow on the bow and pulled back. "I warn you, I will shoot demon." He laughed.

"Kaede!" A voice called. Kagome and Inuyasha stopped next to her. "Who's this?" Kagome asked. The demon uncrossed his arms. "I am known as Kazuichi." He bowed mockingly. Kagome's breath caught in her throat. _'He's...beautiful...'_ She thought as her eyes raked across his frame. She was right, the demon in front of her had such _lovely_ hair. A dark shade of black, with dark blue streaks ending at his lower back, held in a high ponytail. She wondered how it would feel in between her fingers before shaking her head. _'What is it with demons and their long pretty hair?' _She asked herself as she continued to stare at him. His eyes, oh his eyes, Kagome thought, were darker than Inuyasha, almost as if you were looking in a dying fire. His clothing practically matched his hair, a very dark black Hiori and Hakamas. She couldn't see what was on the back, though. On his side, she saw what looked like a _very_ sharp Katana. She gulped subconsciously.

Kazuichi stood back up and raised an eyebrow at her, noticing that she was staring at his being. She blinked and flushed, looking away. Inuyasha growled and stood in front of her, shielding her from his view. Kazuichi frowned faintly. "You are a hanyou, am I correct?" He asked. Inuyasha's eyes flashed. "What's it to you?" He spat out. Kazuichi closed his eyes and chuckled. "Nothing at all."

Kagome almost shuddered in pleasure. _'His voice...is so sexy...'_ She thought. She peeked from around Inuyasha's shoulder, only to have those dark amber eyes turn on her. She gasped when she'd seen him practically dissipate into thin air. _'Where'd-' _Her thoughts vanished when she felt herself getting hoisted off the ground, and into some very muscular arms.

"Hey there..." A voice murmured in her ear. She squeaked. Kazuichi smirked down at the woman in his arms. "You know," He drawled slowly. "you smell quite nice." He told her as he nuzzled her throat. She must of made a sound, because his smirk grew wider. "What...what do you want?" She asked quietly. His arms tightened around her waist before letting her go. "You."

Her eyes widened as she felt him disappear completely. _'What did he mean...'_ She asked herself. "Kagome." A voice jolted her out of her thoughts and she looked up. Kurama looked down at her in concern. "We were calling for you for a couple minutes, we were getting worried." He told her. She smiled and put her arms around him in a gentle embrace before pulling back. "I'm sorry, just got caught up in my thoughts, is all."

Kurama put both of his hands on her shoulders. "What happened?" He asked her. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he answered. "A demon showed up, calling himself 'Kazuichi'. Keh! He probably thinks that he's so powerful! I could barely feel his energy!" Inuyasha ended in a low grumble.

Kagome shook her head at him. '_Inuyasha,how could you _not_ feel his energy, it was so powerful.'_ Kaede sighed and lowered her bow. "Do you know him, Kagome?" Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't." She said. Kaede gave her a look with her good eye, sending some unknown message. Kagome opened her mouth, only to shut it when Kurama kept on giving her concerned looks. She smiled at him, telling him that she was alright. _'I wonder why no one seemed to be fazed that a demon just basically hugged me from behind and said that he wanted me.'_ Her mind went back to remember how his breath felt on her neck. She blushed furiously.

She cleared her throat. "Let's just go to Kaede's hut and get something to eat, shall we?" She asked them all. She heard sounds of agreement and started off went Shippo jumped onto her shoulder and sniffed. "Kagome," He began. "Why do you smell so funny?" He asked her. Kagome blinked. "What do you mean?" She asked. Shippo sniffed her neck again. "It doesn't smell like you, it's barley there, but I can smell it." Kagome bit down on her tounge. _'Does he mean that he can smell Kazuichi?'_ "It's probably just my new shampoo." She lied. No _way_ was she telling them all that a demon said that he wanted her.

Sango walked next to Kagome and looked at her worriedly. "Are you alright, I mean, you looked quite shaken up about something after that demon left." Kagome sighed and closed her eyes before looking back up at her friend. "I'm fine, it's just that demon, Kazuichi, he's..." She tried to find the right word for the handsome demon. Sango looked thoughtful for a moment before saying in a low whisper, "Dashing?" Kagome laughed. "You could say that."

* * *

Kagome looked down at the bowl of stew in her hands thoughtfully. _'What did he mean? He couldn't _actually _want me, could he? I mean, I've never even met the demon. But the way he looked at me...almost hungrily. It was scary, but I felt thrilled.' _She frowned faintly as she took another bite. _'I wonder if we will see him again. I mean, who _wouldn't_ be attracted to a demon like him, he certainly is charming.'_ She smiled suddenly and looked across the fire. _'But, I have my own little charmer.' _

Kurama looked up, only to find that Kagome was looking at him with what one could only describe as love in her eyes. _'She does love me, I haven't a doubt.'_ He smiled and patted the seat beside him. Kagome put her bowl aside, and stood up. Kurama pulled on her wrist gently, motioning her to sit down in his lap. She complied whole-heartedly.

Miroku cleared his throat after setting his bowl down. "What are we going to do with this demon?" He asked. Inuyasha 'Keh!'ed and crossed his arms. "We'll kill him." He said bluntly. Kagome blinked. "We don't have any reason to." She told him. One of his ears twitched, and he scrunched up his nose in distaste. "He'll get outta hand, sooner or later." He said. Miroku nodded in agreement. Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Wasn't it _you_ that said that you could barley feel his energy?" She asked him, seeing what he would do.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed at her in annoyance. "Better safe than sorry." He muttered. Kagome smile a bit, and leaned back into Kurama's arms. "What do you want to do?" He asked her. Kagome closed her eyes. "If he makes any more trouble, then we have no choice but to exterminate him." She said finally. Sango shook her head. "What I just don't understand, is why would he just show up at _this_ village and then leave for no reason." Miroku looked over to her. "That is what I have been wanting to know, also." He confessed.

Inuyasha stood up suddenly. "Some thing's here." He announced. His nose twitched, trying to sniff out the scent. "We have to go!" He said hurriedly as he dashed out of the hut. Kagome stood up and grabbed her quiver of arrows and her bow, and followed out. Kurama, Miroku and Sango all gave each other looks before heading out. "Shippo, ye needs to stay here." Kaede told him. Shippo sat back down and pouted. "Fine..."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called after the half demon. Inuyasha stopped and lifted his nose into the air. Kirara landed and laid down so Sango and Miroku could slide off. "What's wrong?" Sango asked as she shifted her boomerang into a more comfortable position. Kagome and Kurama stopped next to the hanyou and looked at him. "Inuyasha, what is it?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha set his amber eyes on her, and she saw the urgency in them. "It is a demon?" Inuyasha nodded. "It's powerful." He said. Kagome's eyebrows furrowed. "Just _how _powerful?" She asked. He shook his head. "The power that I feel...It's huge, I...I can't even explain it...definitely more powerful than Naraku could ever be." Her eyes widened. _'Could it be...is it him, again?'_

She could feel Kurama beside her, and leaned against him. "More powerful than Naraku..." She murmured. She shook her head, a new found determination in here eyes. "We'll go after him. The battle with Naraku was fierce, and this...I don't even want to comprehend what disaster this demon could bring." She began. "But, we will find out who he is, and what he is after. We will destroy him, and hopefully save lives." Her eyes narrowed as she looked at the smoke rising from the trees only a couple miles from here. _'That's a village...' _"Let's go." Inuyasha nodded and took off again. Kurama pulled her onto his back. "This'll be faster." He told her. She nodded and buried her face into his hair. She could hear Miroku and Sango conversing quietly in the sky as Kirara kept them flying at a easy pace.

"Damn..." Kagome looked up and her eyes widened, a sound coming from her lips as she looked at the slaughtered village. "No..." Her lips trembled as she felt Kurama let her down and put his arms around her in a tight embrace, shielding her from the gory seen in front of them. "We were too late..." Kagome almost retched at the foul smell of the human blood and gore. "This is awful..." She closed her eyes and buried her face into Kurama's chest. His arms tightened around her. She felt tears run down her cheeks silently. "We were too late..." She repeated.

She heard Sango gasp and Miroku curse. "This...this is another slayers village." Sango told them quietly. Inuyasha's nose wrinkled at the smell, and sighed. "We're going to bury these bodies, Miroku." Miroku nodded. Kurama looked up, ignoring the gory seen before him and looked at Inuyasha. "I will help." Inuyasha nodded and started to look around for some shovels.

Kurama's shoved Kagome back gently and looked her in the eyes. "I will help them, and then I'll come back for you, alright?" Kagome nodded and stood back. Kurama jogged over to Miroku and Inuyasha and started to dig holes. Kagome walked up to Sango and shook her head, a few tears still making their way down her cheeks. "What do you think happened?" She asked the older girl. Sango closed her eyes. "Inuyasha said that he felt a powerful demon here, earlier. Maybe he slaughtered the village and left. The bastard." Kagome clenched her hands into fists. "I have an idea as to who it might have been." She said.

Sango looked at her silently. "Who?" She asked. Kagome closed her eyes tiredly. "Kazuichi." His name floated off of her lips easily. Faintly, she heard Sango shift her boomerang. "That demon that came here earlier? I don't think so. He barely had any power." Realization finally dawned on Sango as her mouth opened. "Unless..." She started. "He was covering it up." Kagome nodded and looked at her friend. "He was, I am sure of it." Sango shook her head disbelievingly. "I can't believe that I've missed that." Kagome wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"It's understandable. Seeing how powerful he is, something like that would be easy." _'But, how did I know before every one else, surely Inuyasha would have found out before me...' _She patted Kirara on the head. The cat demon purred deep in her throat. She smiled a bit. "We're going to search for him now?" She asked finally, looking up at Sango. Sango nodded. "It's the only thing we can do, for now." She said.

"Oi, you guys." Inuyasha called. Kagome and Sango both turned around and looked at him. "We're heading out tonight." He told them both. They both nodded. "I have to get my bag." She murmured. Sango smiled a bit. "You don't, I grabbed it right before we left." Kagome blinked and thanked her. She looked around the village and sighed, wondering how many people had died, and how many had escaped. _'Probably not many.'_ She thought sourly. She sighed and felt Kurama's arms go around her. She turned around in his embrace and laid her head against his chest. "I just want to get out of here." She muttered. Kurama nuzzled her cheek. "It will be alright." He told her. She smiled at his attempt to be reassuring. _'It won't.'_ She thought. _'Not until this demon is dead. It will never be alright.'_

* * *

A/N: God, spending all night writing, heh, it's awesome. But, very troublesome. I get in trouble for staying up so late. (Grins) Oh well, I love to write. Ah, I almost forgot, Did I say that Kazuichi has a tail? He _is_ a Panther demon, after all.

Well, anyways, R&R please!!


	12. Introduction: Xun Uchida

A/N: Man, I didn't think that it would take this long! Well, I _did _have alot going on this week. And, I'm trying as best as I can to update as soon as I possibly can. Well, enough rambling. This is chapter twelve of 'When I'm Gone'. Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome frowned. They had been walking around the Feudal era for almost a week now, and still, not a sign of Kazuichi. Inuyasha stopped suddenly and growled, making Kagome lose her train of thought. "He's here." He announced. Kagome's eyes widened and Kurama stood next to her, holding her hand softly.

Sango shifted her boomerang off of her shoulder and held it out in front of her, ready to throw it when needed. Miroku's fingers twitched on his staff as he stood next to Sango. Inuyasha growled again. "Bastard!" He roared. "Come out and stop acting like a coward!" He put his hand on Tetsusaiga's hilt.

Laughter.

She could hear his laughter ringing through the trees. It wasn't an emotionless laugh, nor was it humorous. It was just...laughter. Her heart skipped a beat when she finally saw him.

Kazuichi.

His tail swung almost lazily through the air behind him as he continued to stare down at the group. "Why, if it isn't my most favorite group of heroes." Inuyasha bared his teeth at him. "Shut up." He snarled. "We know that it was you who slaughtered those villagers." Kazuichi cocked his head to one side. "Oh, those." He shook his head. "Slayers, were they not?" He asked. "Such unfortunate beings, they were. Didn't even have the time to defend themselves as I killed each and every one of them." He ended slowly, his grin growing larger after each word that was said.

Kagome glared at him. "How could you do such a thing?!" She cried, remembering how...cut up those humans were. She almost gagged again. "They didn't do anything to you, and yet, you brutally murder each and every one?" She shook her head. "Pathetic." She spat out. Kurama's eyes widened. He's never heard her sound so bitter before. Kazuichi just laughed.

"My dear, They would of gotten in my way later on, anyways." He told her, studying his sharp claws in boredom. "They would of died sooner or later." Kagome almost growled. Her eyes flashed in anger. "They wouldn't." She said. Kazuichi raised an eyebrow. "They wouldn't, now?" He asked. Kagome shook her head. "They wouldn't have." She repeated. Kazuichi narrowed his eyes. "I'm going to need a more specific answer then that, my love." Kurama growled at him, which made Kazuichi's lip twitch in amusement.

"Oh, and who is this dashing young man?" His tail twitched when Kurama eyed him in disgust. "Don't worry, I only have eyes for the miko, right there." He licked his lips and Kagome's eyes widened. _'He did mean it after all!'_ Kurama stood in front of her and took out a seed, once again turning it into a beautiful rose. Kazuichi blinked. "Are you trying to swoon me with your beautiful flowers?" He asked. Inuyasha blanched. "The hell...?"

Kurama narrowed his eyes. "Not quite." He flicked his wrist, turning the rose into yet, another green, thorny whip. Kazuichi looked at it silently. "Interesting." He muttered. Kazuichi glanced over to Sango and Miroku, instantly making them tense and ready their weapons. He chuckled quietly.

"Very interesting, indeed." He looked back to Kagome and smirked. "Is this your lover, hun?" Kagome crossed her arms. "Yes." Kazuichi closed his eyes and smiled, shaking his head slightly. "He won't be for long then." He muttered under his breath. His black hair blew when the winds picked up. _'We're going to have a storm...'_ He thought idly as he looked up to the blue sky.

Kurama snapped his whip across the ground. "What do you want with Kagome?" He commanded. Kazuichi crossed his arms.

"I want her as my mate."

* * *

Kagome's eyes widened. _'He did not just say that!_' She felt Kurama tense before putting an arm around her waist and growled, "Not going to happen." His eyes flashed gold. Kazuichi's eyes narrowed. "And who, my dear friend, is going to stop me?" Kurama snapped his whip harshly against the ground. Kagome winced and hugged Kurama's side tighter. "I will."

Kazuichi smirked. "Then, I would have to kill you. And she seems pretty fond of you, for sure, she would grieve." Kagome almost snorted. _'Cocky demon, isn't he?'_ Kurama shook his head slowly. "You underestimate my power, then." He said. Kazuichi's tail continued to swish in a lazy manor. He yawned and stretched. "Taijiya." He called, looking at Sango. She tensed again and looked at Miroku. Miroku opened his mouth, but shook his head and looked at the demon.

Sango looked at him. "_What?_" She spat out. Kazuichi smirked. "Feisty, aren't you." Sango glared at him. "Anyways," He began. "I am ordering you to watch over my miko." Kurama growled. "You think that I am not good enough for her?" He asked in a low tone. Kazuichi raised an eyebrow. "Of course you are, I just don't want another _male_ to touch what is mine." Kagome blinked.

"Listen here!" She growled suddenly, her eyes flashing. "I am not _anyones_ property. You don't _own_ me." Kazuichi looked down at her, his tail swishing. "Of course, what ever you say, my lady." Kagome took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"Kagome, watch out!" She grunted suddenly when another body pulled her down to the ground. She heard a _'Whoosh'_ go over her head, so close that it actually made her shiver as the cold wind came after it. She faintly heard a "Demon Wind Shuriken!" flowing in the wind. _'Who is that...'_ Kurama's body was pressed close to hers, shielding her from the dust and twigs flapping around. "Are you alright?" He asked her quietly. She nodded. _'What's going on...'_

Kagome heard Kazuichi cursed and heard a tree falling to the ground. Her eyes widened. "Kurama, I wanna see what's going on!" Kagome felt his body weight get off of her, and grabbed her hand. She gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh dear..." The tree that Kazuichi was standing on, just a couple minutes ago, was now cut diagonally, and on the ground. _'That was a huge tree, though!'_

She heard Inuyasha growl. "Just who the fuck are you?!" She turned around, still not seeing where Kazuichi is, but noticed a figure out in the distance. Her eyebrows furrowed, trying to get a better look. The figure was just a shadow as he rushed past them and picked up the Shuriken easily. Her mouth opened in wonder. _'That thing...is huge. He looks so young, though.' _The figure stood up, and turned to the hanyou, glaring slightly.

"Hn."

_'Oh my, he is young...' _This boy. This..._young_ boy, wore a black Slayers suite, with dark blue armor. He had a wakizashi tied around his waist securely, and a mask covering his mouth. His eyes were a chocolaty brown mixture, and his short black barely moved in the wind. Kagome looked over to Sango, to see that her eyes were wide. She turned back around to the boy. _'Is he a survivor...from the village that Kazuichi slaughtered?' _

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "I asked you a question, short stuff." The kids raised an eyebrow and continued to look at their group. He took off his mask and put down the Shuriken.

Still, there was no sign of Kazuichi.

Kagome shook her head. "Inuyasha. Osuwari." His eyes widened before he slammed into the ground. His ears twitched angrily. "The hell, woman?!" He growled. She narrowed her eyes at him and looked back up to the boy. "What's your name?" She asked him. He looked at her suspiciously. "Why do you want to know?" He asked.

Kagome shrugged. "I'm just curious." He put his hand on the hilt of his wakizashi cautiously. "My name..." He began. "is none of your concern." Kagome blinked. "You sure you don't want to tell me?" She asked. He nodded curtly. "Quite."

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the young teen. "Keh! We don't need to know, he's probably so weak, that he's scared that after he tells us that we'll kill 'em!" Kagome gave the hanyou an annoyed glance. The boy's fingers tightened on his hilt. "Hn." Inuyasha smirked. "See! He can't even talk right." He taunted. Kagome took a deep breath. "Inuyasha, stop teasing the kid. We need him to tell us as to why he tried to kill Kazuichi."

The boy looked at Inuyasha coldly. "Stop running your mouth, dog." He said. Inuyasha's eyes widened before narrowing and baring his teeth. "What did you say, squirt?" He asked. The boy smirked, and started to unsheathe his wakizashi.

"Osuwari!"

Kagome glared at the lump in the ground. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop, before you actually do?!" Inuyasha muttered something inaudibly. Kagome shook her head and leaned into Kurama's arms, sighing heavily. Kurama's eyes remained emotionless as he continued to look at the slayer. "Why are you here?" Kurama asked. The boy glanced at Kurama quickly, before turning his eyes back to the hanyou currently getting off of the ground.

"Bitch! I swear, if you do that one more time, I'm gonna fuckin pull you to the ground, and see how _you _like it!" Kagome stared at her friend silently, and smiled a bit. "Don't taunt me, Inuyasha." She warned. Inuyasha crossed his arms.

"Keh! You're just too scared!"

"Osuwari."

He fell face first again. Kagome shook her head and looked back to the boy. "It's alright, he's always like that." She told him. The teen grunted. "So, may I asked you again as to what your name is?" She asked him. He sighed and shook his head, his brown eyes hardly trying to hide his amusement. "You're not going to give up, are you?" He asked. Kagome grinned at him. He took that as an 'No.'

He took his hand off of the hilt of his wakizashi and crossed his arms.

"My name is Xun. Xun Uchida."

* * *

A/N: Ehehehehe...Yes, those of you that don't know, Xun is a friend of mine, and I think that he would fit into this story quite well. We discussed this, and with his permission, I made him a character! (Dances happily) WOOT!

Don't worry, I'm not going crazy. Well...I wouldn't say that, exactly. (Coughs). So, give a big thanks to Xun! (Claps)

Don't forget to R&R please!!


	13. Warning in a Dream

A/N: Uh..wow. This chapter just..._hit_ me when I couldn't get to sleep last night. I've been waiting to write it, but, I just wanted to make sure that I got all that I needed for it. Anyways..I think that I finally got over my writer's block. So, that's good.

It IS good! Why am I so freakin calm?! I _just _got my 13th chapter done, but it's been freakin about a week in a half! I should be ashamed of myself. I mean, come on! I must be getting lazier. I'll _make _myself write. Because I have alotta good ideas for this story. But, enough of that...

This is chapter 13 of 'When I'm Gone'. Enjoy!

* * *

She was in darkness.

And she was scared.

Kagome stood still, waiting for something to happen. Where was everyone? She asked herself. Suddenly, she heard footsteps. Barely noticeable, really. Her breath caught in her throat.

Smoldering amber eyes looked right into hers. Her lips moved, but no sound came out.

She couldn't move.

She heard a low, seductive chuckle coming from his mouth. "Hello there, Kagome." His voice. She's heard it before. But..where? Her brain refused to work as the footsteps became louder.

He was coming closer.

She tried to turn around and run. Kagome looked around frantically. She heard his voice again, this time, it was much to close. His arms went around her waist, his hold loose. "I wonder..." He started, his voice light. "What would happen if I took you away. Would your..._lover..._be angry at me?" He chuckled again, darkly. "Should I try it?" He asked, mostly to himself.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. His scent was all around her, and she couldn't help but find it pleasing. _'He..he smells like the forest..' _She thought. Her eyes closed blissfully, unknowingly that the fear was disappearing slowly. Kazuichi smirked into Kagome's hair. "I shall meet you again. Soon Kagome." He whispered as he let go of her. Her eyes opened.

"Very soon indeed."

She could move again.

* * *

She sat up hurriedly, perspiration dotted onto her forehead. Kagome looked around the campfire slowly. Inuyasha was sitting across from her, his Tetsusaiga sitting in his lap. One of his ears twitched, but she knew that he was asleep. Sango was curled around Kirara's bigger form, Miroku not far from her. Her eyebrow's furrowed. _'Didn't we have...'_ Her thought vanished when she met a pair of chocolaty eyes looking at her questionably. She smiled and gave a small wave. Xun raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

She looked beside her. Kurama's eyes were closed, meaning that he was in a light slumber. Shippo mumbled something unintelligible from her other side and turned over. Her eyes softened as she patted the kit on the head and stood up. "What are you still doing up?" She asked Xun. Xun shrugged. "I could ask the same for you." She stretched and sat back down in front of him. "I had a nightmare." She said.

Xun blinked. "Really now..." Kagome narrowed her eyes when she saw the corner of his lip twitch. "It's not funny!" She huffed. He smiled slightly. "I never said that it was." He told her. Kagome crossed her arms and frowned. "But you were thinking it." She grumbled. He laughed quietly. "Do you wish to tell me it?" He asked. Kagome sighed. "It was..strange." She said. Xun snickered. "Aren't they always?" He asked. Kagome glared half-heartily. "Do you want me to tell you or not?" Xun nodded.

"Anyways...it was dark. I couldn't see anywhere," She started. "And, I couldn't move. I felt frightened. I...I heard footsteps. They were coming closer. I couldn't run, no matter how much I wanted to. Then, I heard a voice..it was Kazuichi," -Xun's eyes darkened- "I know that it was him." She said. Xun scowled. "What else?" He asked. "Well," Kagome thought for a moment. "He..he was telling me something." She said finally. "_'What would happen if I took you away? Would your...lover..be angry with me?'_"

She bit her lip and looked up into Xun's eyes. "I think that he's going to try something soon." Xun nodded absentmindedly, his eyes taking on a glazed sheen. She watched him for a minute, seeing his fingers clench into a fist. Kagome opened her mouth timidly. "Are...you alright?" She asked him slowly. Xun blinked, the haze wearing off. His eyes were cold when he looked at her. "I'm fine." He stood up and grabbed his wakizashi. "I'm going for a walk." He informed her. She nodded silently, watching as he took off into the dense forest.

Kagome sighed and looked up to the night sky. _'You can't see the star's like this in my time...'_

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and yawned. The birds around her chirped merrily. "Oi, about time you're up." A voice grumbled. She looked around to see that Inuyasha was tapping his foot impatiently, his arms crossed. "Good morning to you too, Inuyasha." She said sarcastically. Inuyasha turned up his nose. "Feh!"

She stood up and stretched. "Good morning." Kurama said, coming up from behind her. She turned around and smiled. "It is, isn't it?" She asked. The sky was blue, and had absolutely no clouds. The sun shone between the branches of trees, creating a serene affect. She smiled brightly, but then frowned when she got a good look at her clothes and hair. "...I need a bath." Her nose scrunched up. Kurama laughed. "Actually, Sango and Shippo just left a couple minutes ago." He pointed to a small trail at the end of the campsite. "Go follow that trail, and you'll find them bathing." Kagome nodded and picked up her bag."

Kagome walked slowly through the forest, making sure not to get off of the trail. _'I have to be extra careful.'_ She thought. _'Because now I know that_ _Kazuichi is going to try something.'_ Kagome blinked and look up when she heard Shippo's laughter. She smiled and quickened her pace. She stepped through some bushes and grinned at the scene in front of her. Shippo and Kirara were playing tag, and Sango was off on the sidelines, smiling while getting dressed. She must of heard a noise because she suddenly stiffened and looked into Kagome's direction. But, she quickly relaxed after seeing her. "Hey Kagome." She greeted.

Kagome smiled and waved. "Hi Sango." She looked at Sango's dressed form. "You done here?" She asked. Sango nodded sheepishly. "Yeah..you looked like you were sleeping pretty deeply, so I told Shippo that we could just go on ahead." Sango told her. Kagome nodded in understanding. "Shippo," Sango called. "It's time to go!" Kagome heard Shippo's groan of protest and giggled. Shippo climbed out of the water and dried off, putting on his cloths slowly. Shippo blinked, just now registering that there was another person with them. "Kagome!" He grinned. Shippo jumped onto her shoulder and hugged her neck. "You're here!" Kagome nodded. "Shippo come on, Kagome probably wants to bathe." Sango told him. Shippo pouted but complied, climbing down her shoulder.

Kagome sighed when they were finally out of site. _'I should tell them about my dream...' _She thought to herself as she took off her cloths and slid down into the warm water. Kagome mewled. "Ah, it feels so _good _to bathe!" She took out her shampoo and started to wash her hair. _'Strawberry...' _She smelled it and smiled happily.

Kagome leaned back into the boulder and closed her eyes. "Mmm.." She breathed. She opened her eyes again and looked up, just to stare into some chocolaty orbs.

"Yo."

_Smack!_

Xun leaned back, holding his cheek in shock. "What was that for?!" He demanded, his right cheek having an ugly red hand print. Kagome blushed scarlet. "_Pervert!_" She hissed. Xun blinked before blushing just as much as she was. "My bad..." He jumped up and stood behind the boulder that she was against. Kagome took a deep breath, calming herself. She heard Xun scuff his foot on the ground. "So..." She started. "What did you need?" She asked, trying to keep the embarrassment out of her voice. "Well," Xun stuttered, she could practically _see _him red in the face. She giggled quietly.

"Yes?" She encouraged. Xun recovered and crossed his arms. "I have seen Kazuichi while I was on my..walk." He told her. Kagome paled. "Alright..." She said. Her eyes glazed over for a moment. _'We have to go after him...'_ She though. Kagome sighed. _'So much for my so-called bath...' _She pouted. "Erm..Xun?" She started hesitantly. Xun straightened. "Yes?" She blushed again. "Could you um...go...so I can get out and change?" She asked. Xun coughed, trying to hide his snicker. "As you wish." She waited until she couldn't hear his footsteps to get out and dry off.

She got dressed, and went to pick up her bag...only to see that it wasn't there. She blinked. _'I know that it was here, before...' _She looked around, but couldn't find that annoying yellow bag. She sighed, frustrated. "Where is it?!" She grumbled, stomping her foot on the ground childishly. She heard a chuckle and stood still.

Her eyes widened when she felt two arms go around her waist. "Hello..._Kagome_."

* * *

A/N: Woot! Okay, I wanna thank these people for reviewing my story, ahem:

IchikoKitsuneKoumori

amberwolves

Alternative Angel

Kur-Kag88

Koori Youkai Hime

Music ADD

Kittyb78

WhiteDemoness11

Ice-Cold-Bunni

SesshoumaruKougaNarakuFanGirl

Gothic Lust

CrystalBlueWolf

cowgirlkitten2000

samy001

Thanks, and don't forget to R&R, please!


	14. Meeting New People

A/N: Finally. I actually had other plans for this chapter, but I was like "Aww..what the hell...I'll do it next chapter." So, that's what I'm planning to do. Until then, though, enjoy chapter 14 of 'When I'm Gone'!

* * *

Her heart was beating wildly in her chest, and she couldn't breath. The arms around her waist tightened slightly. "Aren't you going to say 'Hello' to me? I know that you couldn't of forgotten me already." The voice chuckled quietly. Kagome gulped. "Mou.." She laughed weakly. "I'm afraid I have..."

She felt the person around her stiffen and growl in annoyance. "Now, Kagome..." The voice drawled. "How could you possibly forget the King of Thieves?" Kagome blinked before relaxing, she turned around with a bright smile on her face. "Youko?!" Kagome hugged the fox demon tightly. "How are you?" She asked him. Youko frowned, but was inwardly pleased at her reaction. "I am good. You better watch yourself Kagome, you were scared when you didn't know who I was, I could feel it, and that may cause problems in the future." He let his arms fall from around her and crossed them.

Kagome put a hand on her hip, frowning slightly. "I'll look into that." She said after a moment. Youko nodded, satisfied. His tail swished behind him slowly.

"Oh." Youko blinked. "I believe this is yours?" He asked as he picked up a worn yellow bag. Kagome's left eyebrow twitched. "Where did that come from?" She asked. Youko shrugged, tossing the almost empty bag to her. Kagome caught it easily. "Kuronue was curious, so I..confiscated it from him." He shook his head. "Silly Ookoumori."

Kagome grinned. "Where is that bat anyway?" She asked. Youko's lip twitched slightly. "He...is around.." Kagome shook her head. "I don't even want to know." Youko chuckled.

"Well..." Kagome looked at her bag, sighing at it in frustration. "Come on, I'll lead you back to camp." She told him. Youko nodded.

She shrugged the yellow bag on, and turned around, knowing that Youko would follow. "This way." She ordered. Youko snickered, making Kagome stop in mid-step. She turned around and looked at him in question. "Huh?"

He snickered again, his smoldering amber eyes showing his amusement. "I believe from the smell in the wind, that your friends are this way." He pointed to the opposite direction that she was going. Kagome blinked, and the bridge of her nose colored slightly. "I knew that."

* * *

Kurama paced around the camp impatiently, Shippo and Kirara looking back and forth every time he started over. Inuyasha shook his head, trying to force away the oncoming headache. "Oi, will you stop that pacing?" He growled. Kurama sighed and sat down onto a log. Sango looked up from her boomerang and looked at Kurama. "She's coming back." She comforted the frustrated avatar. Kurama pulled a hand through his hair.

"She needs to come back." He almost growled. Shippo walked up to Kurama and patted his knee. "She's coming, just be patient." The kit said. Kurama's lip twitched slightly. "I'll try." He said. Shippo grinned and went to sit back with Kirara, who was getting ready to pounce on a bug. Miroku leaned against a tree, making patterns with his staff lazily in the dirt. Inuyasha tapped his foot in the ground. "That wench," He growled. "Better hurry up...I won't wait much longer." Kurama gave Inuyasha a dirty look, one that ordered him to shut-the-hell-up. Inuyasha turned his nose up into the air, ignoring the fox.

"I'm back!" A voice shouted through some bushes. Kurama looked up and smiled. "Hello Kagome." He greeted. Kurama got up and went towards her, taking her into an embrace and kissing her softly. Kagome closed her eyes and smiled. "I wasn't gone that long, you know." She muttered in between his kisses. Kurama leaned away and smiled slightly. "I can still kiss you though." He said. Kagome laughed.

"Oi!" Inuyasha's voice interrupted them. "Why the hell is _he _here?!" He asked, pointing at Youko with a accusing finger. Youko frowned. "I have every right to be here as much as you." He looked at Inuyasha's finger, still up in the air. "It's not very polite to point, you know." He said. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Keh." He turned around, facing Kagome. "Where's that other brat at?" He asked impatiently.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Osuwari," She grumbled. Inuyasha's beads flashed brightly before they brought him down to the ground with a _Thud_. Youko snickered, while Miroku and Sango both shook their heads. "Inuyasha, you are just being childish." Miroku told him. Inuyasha muttered something unintelligible through the dirt. "Inuyasha, I'll have you know, that Xun is _not _a brat. He is actually quite mature for his age."

Shippo muffled his laugh behind his hands, but his shoulders were shaking. Kirara _mrowled_, showing her amusement. Kagome looked around the make-shift camp. "Where _is _Xun, anyways? I thought he walked back to camp before me." Kurama looked down at her. "When did you see him?" Kagome coughed, the bridge of her nose turning red slightly. "Um...just a while ago.." She muttered. Kurama raised an eyebrow, wondering what was up with her. She turned away from him, her face turning even redder. "...and Kuronue?" She asked Youko again.

Youko shrugged. "He should be here anytime soon." He told her. Kagome smiled in pleasure and looked back to Kurama. "I think we should go back to the future." She said. Kurama nodded. "It's been awhile, we should check in." He agreed. Kagome smiled at him brightly. "M'kay." She turned around to the rest of the group. "Kurama and I are going back home for awhile, we'll be back in a couple of days." She informed them. One of Inuyasha's ears twitched in frustration, but he sighed and nodded. "A couple days." He repeated.

Kagome grinned at him. "Good thing you agreed with me, Inuyasha, or you would've had another face of dirt." Inuyasha snorted and looked away, trying not to smile. "Whatever." Kagome took Kurama's hand and started walking towards the well. She turned around real quick to wave at them all. Shippo blinked before hollering after her, "Don't forget to bring me back some pocky!" Inuyasha glared at him, and Shippo grinned. "Get Inuyasha some ramen also!" He added.

* * *

It took a couple hours, but finally they found the Bone Eaters well. Kagome grinned happily. "Almost there!" She cheered. Kurama chuckled from behind her. Kagome sat on top of the well's edge for a moment, looking down at the empty well. Kurama took a hold of her wrist, making her look up at him. "I want you to meet some of my friends, this time." He said.

Kagome blinked, before smiling at him widely. "I'd love to." She said. Kurama smiled before kissing her quickly. "Come on, our mothers must be worried sick." He said. Kagome nodded, and watched as Kurama put his foot on the edge. She grinned at him again. "See you on the other side." She said, her grin widening. She jumped down before he could say anything. Kurama shook his head. What a strange girl he had fallen for.

* * *

Kagome was waiting for him outside the shed. Kurama walked towards her slowly, and her eyes brightened. "You can go to your mother's house and tell her what's been going on, I'm sure she will be alright...right? The last word ended as a question. Kurama smiled at her reassuringly. "She will, trust me." Kagome nodded happily.

"Alright then. Come back when your ready, I have to change my clothing, and I could get something to eat here. Spend some time with Mama and Souta and Gramps." Kurama nodded and went up to her, hugging her waist lightly. "We will have to talk to that Uchida kid." He told her quietly, as if someone was hearing. Kagome nodded. "I'll ask him some things when we go back." She promised.

Kurama let her go and smiled. "I'll be back later." He turned around and started towards the steps, she waved at his retreating figure. "Ja ne!"

Kagome walked towards her house slowly. _'I wonder who his friends are..he never really talked about them before...' _She shook her head. Oh well, she told herself, I'll meet them later..after I get some food in my stomach!

She walked into her house and breathed in. So, Mama was already cooking dinner. She took off her shoes and leaned against the kitchen door, waiting for when her mother would notice her. Kagome watched as her mother made her favorite dish. _'I wonder how long it's been since I've had a decent meal...' _Kagome shook her head. "Mama..." She grinned. Mrs. Higurashi turned around, startled. "Kagome!" Her mother said in surprise.

Kagome laughed. "Surprised to see me?" She asked, walking up to her mother. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and shook her head. "You brought a lot of supplies in your bag last time when you where here, and you're all out now?" She asked. Kagome nodded, her smile now a bit sheepish. "Yeah...we just had another join Inuyasha and the gang." She said. Kagome's mother smiled again. "That's nice dear, but you probably want to take a bath?" She asked, Kagome shook her head. "I just took one a couple hours ago, I just need to change my clothes, then I'm meeting Kurama." Her mother nodded, happy that her daughter was happy. "But first..." Kagome started, she took her eyes off of her mother and onto the newly made Oden. "Yum..."

Souta walked into the door, throwing his book bag carelessly onto the ground. "Hey mom," He said, distracted by the over-powering smell of Oden. He got a dish without looking up from the flavorful food. Kagome tried not to laugh as her mother covered her smile and looked down at her son. "How was your day, dear?" She asked casually. Before Souta could answer, Kagome said, "Oh, you know, the usual. Beating on the bad demons, saving villages..." Souta snapped his head up quickly, his eyes brightening. "Kagome! You're back!" He jump out of his seat, Oden forgotten as he hugged her waist tightly. She laughed.

"Hiya there Souta, how've you been?" Souta looked up from her waist, smiling a crooked grin. "I'm good." Kagome put a hand on his head. "That's good." Souta stepped back from Kagome, still wearing that crooked grin. He sat back down. "So..what's up?" He asked. Kagome shrugged, and pushed her now empty bowl away. "I'm going with Kurama to see some friends of his." She said. Souta nodded. Tch, _he _didn't care in the least of what she's doing now. "...and Inuyasha?" He asked, his eyes brightened as his role model's name slid off his lips. Kagome shook her head, the smile never leaving here face. "He's stubborn as always." She told him. Souta frowned slightly, a bit disappointed. "That's all?"

Kagome saw the down look on Souta's face and and had to laugh at how adorable it looked. "Oh, that's not all," She said. "He also killed a lot of demons." Souta's face brightened. She thought for a moment, thinking of something else interesting to say about her best friend. "Yup," She nodded. "All in one swing of the Tetsusaiga too." Souta gasped in awe. "Really?!" He asked. Kagome nodded happily. "Yup."

Kagome stood and put her dishes in the sink. "I should probably get ready." She said to no one in particular. Mrs. Higurashi nodded. "Alright, dear." Kagome picked up her bag and climbed up the stairs. She opened her door and sat her bag on the ground again. "Hmm.." She opened her closet. "What to wear...nothing to flashy..." She shook her head at the couple dresses that she had. She decided on just a pair of dark blue jeans and a light gray sweatshirt, since it was a bit chilly outside. She pulled a comb through her dark raven hair and grabbed her wallet. _'Baby blue..my favorite..' _She grinned at check to see if there was any money in there. _'75 dollars...not bad, that should be enough.' _She stuck it into her pocket and walked down the stairs quickly, and waved at her mother and Souta. _'Wait...'_ She stopped for a moment and went back into the kitchen. "Hey, Mama, where's Grandpa at?"

Her mother smiled. "Don't worry, he's only at a friends, he should be back later tonight." Kagome sighed in relief. "Okay, bye bye!" Kagome put on her sneakers and walked out of the door.

* * *

Kurama was waiting for her by the stairs. She waved and quickened her footsteps. "So..." She started when she had finally reached him. "Where are we going to meet them?" She asked. Kurama looked at her and smiled. "We're meeting them at a local park." Kagome nodded and put her hands in her front pocket.

She looked around the street that they were walking on. _'When's the last time since I've actually been in town...?' _She asked herself. She shuddered as a gust of wind rushed past her. Kurama put his left arm around her shoulders, rubbing her arms to warm her up. "Better?" He asked. Kagome nodded and stepped closer to him. Kurama laughed. "We're almost there." He assured.

"M'kay." She looked up to the sky and frowned. "I think it's gonna rain in a bit." She told him. Kurama nodded, that action was enough to tell her that she was right. They stepped into a rock trail. "Almost there." He said again. He took her arm and leaded her under a tree. "We'll wait here." He said, and sat down, bringing Kagome into his lap, which she gladly snuggled into.

They only had to wait about 15 minutes until Kurama looked up and smiled. Kagome was almost asleep in his lap, so he shook her gently. "Kagome, they're here, wake up." He whispered. Kagome frowned and burrowed into his chest, muttering "Not now..tell them another time..." Kurama's eyes softened, but he shook her again, this time with a bit more force. "Come on, Kagome, you've been wanting to meet them. I'm sure they really want to see you, also."

Kagome sighed, but leaned back from Kurama's comfortable chest and rubbed her eyes. Kurama turned her around so that her back was against his chest. She saw three figures coming closer. She suddenly felt excited. Her eyes were wide when she got a closer look at them all.

"Kurama. Yo!" A voice called from the three of them, a figure waved. Kurama stood, bringing Kagome up with him, and putting her a bit to the side, so that she wasn't standing right in front of him. "Hello Yusuke." Yusuke grinned. "You remember Botan, Keiko, right?" He asked. Kurama chuckled. "I could never forget my other friends."

Another figure with baby blue hair smiled brightly at Kagome. "Hi! I'm Botan, nice to meet you..." Kagome grinned. "I'm Kagome." Botan grinned with her. "Well, hi then Kagome!" She shook Kagome's hand enthusiastically. Kagome laughed. "It's nice to meet you Botan." Yusuke whistled lowly. "Hey there, Kagome. It's nice to meet you too." Kagome smiled at Yusuke. "You also." She frowned suddenly, and then her eyes widened. "What..are you doing?!"

Yusuke looked up from where is eyes were and grinned crookedly. "What, it's not like I can see anything, with that over-sized sweatshirt you're wearing and all." Kagome blushed, but glared at him half-heartily. "Yusuke!" Another feminine voice cried. "You pervert!" The girl slapped Yusuke, leaving an ugly red hand print on the left side of his cheek. He held it gingerly. "Aw, Keiko!" Yusuke whimpered. "That hurt!"

Keiko crossed her arms and frowned slightly. "You deserve it! Staring at Kurama's girlfriend like that. You should be ashamed!" She scolded. Yusuke looked down, but still held that crooked grin on his face. "I'm sorry, Keiko." He muttered. Keiko sighed and shook her head. She gave Kagome an apologetic look before smiling. "I'm sorry about Yusuke." She said. Kagome laughed. "It's alright, it's not like I haven't had perverts for friends." Kagome grinned. "I'm used to it."

Keiko's brown eyes brightened in amusement. "I'm glad that we're on the same page then." Kagome laughed again. Botan shook her head, that bright smile still in place. "Well, now that we've meet, what shall we do?" She asked, looking at both Kurama and Kagome. Kagome shrugged, and looked up at Kurama, making him the one to answer. "It's getting pretty late," Kurama said, looking at the sky. Kagome blinked. How exactly late _was _it?

Kagome yawned suddenly, proving Kurama's point that it was indeed late. "I should get you home." He said to Kagome. Kagome frowned. "Alright..but we can see them again, right?" She asked him. Kurama chuckled. "Of course we can see them again." Kurama stopped for a moment. "Yusuke?" He asked. Yusuke, who was chatting with Keiko and Botan, turned around to face Kurama questioningly. "What's up?"

Kurama smiled apologetically to Yusuke and gave Kagome's side a slight squeeze. "I think I'm just going to take Kagome home for tonight, and we'll catch up tomorrow." Yusuke nodded and grinned at Kagome. "See ya, then." Botan and Keiko both said 'Goodnight!' before following Yusuke, who was already a couple meters away from them both. Kagome smiled as she leaned back into Kurama.

"I really like your friends." She told him. Kurama smiled. "You still haven't seen Kuwabara and Hiei." He told her. Kagome yawned again. "Will I tomorrow?" She asked. Kurama thought for a moment. "Probably Kuwabara. But, Hiei...well, I think that he'll show on his own. When he's ready, he's not really..the social type." Kagome nodded, her eyes half-closed. Kurama shook his head in amusement.

"You won't be able to walk home, will you?" He asked her. But Kagome was already fast asleep.

* * *

A/N: Well, that was much longer than my other chapters, I'm pretty proud of myself, but it's not _near _enough as other author's stories. Ah well, I'm getting better...anyways...

R&R please! Tell me what you think, what I can do to make it better, what do you want me to do, anything of the like.

Ja ne!


End file.
